


SYNCING AUDIO ONE TWO THREE

by Strude



Category: Rooster Teeth, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, achievement hunters - Fandom, mavin - Fandom
Genre: Alpha / Omega, Alpha / Omega / Beta Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Blow Job, Come, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Dominate Female, Drabble Collection, Flirting, Grinding, Hair cut, Hormones, Intimacy, Knotting, Knotting Cock Ring, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Mating, Multi, Omega Verse, Omega on Omega, PWP, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Rimming, Romance, Scenting, Sensory Deprivation, Throat Fucking, Touching, blindfold, come and spit, face fucking, heat - Freeform, lite bdsm, mated, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strude/pseuds/Strude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in a tight office the Achievement Hunter boys (omegas, alphas and betas alike) fall in love with one another. Their lives are a series of relationship messes that somehow work out in the end. Kinks, insecurities, and struggles ensue!</p><p>This is a series of fan omega verse drabbles in response to another series of omega verse fan drabbles. It's a fanfiction fandrabbleception! Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Heat Part I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'd Like It Better If I Could Win At It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757769) by [Emono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono). 



> This is a story I am writing by hand and transcribing for Emono as a very late birthday present. I'm a huge fan of her Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter Omega Verse story I'd Like It Better If I Could Win At It, like I gobbles that stuff up like a kid on a cupcake. I love it so much I'm writing a little series of drabbles based in and around Emono's stories (first fanfiction I've written in a good 10 years!) You can consider this outside of the canon Emono has created, but very strongly influenced by it and the events that happen. A fanfiction of a fanfiction boys and girls.
> 
> Apologies if I type Michael as Micheal (which is how my brother spells it). Also many apologies for any typos or errors, I have no beta reader and much like Emono I'm just typing and posting as I go (well transcribing with minimal changes). Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it and thank you to Emono for writing one of my favorite RT fandrabble series. ^___^

Geoff had a staff meeting he was required to attend. It gave Michael and Gavin a few extra hours to work on some videos. It was always a good idea to keep a backlog for when shit hit the fan or someone left on vacation or was unexpectedly sick. Neither Michael or Gavin minded the extra work, they actually enjoyed the quite time together in the Achievement Hunter office sitting side by side with headphones on and attention focused on their work.

It came as a sudden surprise when Gavin heard something over his headphones. It was soft and breathy making the young omega lift his head from his work and shuck his headphones down around his neck.

In the seat next to him Micheal sat leaning in close to his screen, his teeth biting his now red lower lip. Gavin choked back a whine at the sight, and watched as his Boi rocked his hips and the soft breathy sound hush past his bitten red lips.

Gavin raised a hand and bit his finger, leaving tiny shallow teeth marks in his skin. The sweet coke smell filled the office, Gavin sniffed then breathed deep gulping a lung full of the smell that made his head instantly fussy and his scenes dull.

Michael looked and smelled amazing where he sat and subconsciously rolled his hips. He had no idea what he was doing. Gavin knew the young omega got into his work, but Michael had never done this, whatever this was.

Gavin felt, but did not stop, a high whine from escaping him. His body felt warm with the smell of Michael, his skin tingling with a distant barely noticeable static sensation. The sound was enough to make Michael turn and look at him.

“The fuck are you whining for?” He demanded, the hip rolling stopped and though he wasn't biting his lip Michael's mouth was lusty red and swollen, and his scent clogged the room.

Gavin wiggled in his seat pressing his hands between his thighs before awkwardly rolling his seat towards Michael, who scowled and made an irritated what the fuck sound as Gavin reached up and pulled Micheal's headphones off.

“Boi!” Gavin sounded all soft around the edges and Michael could now see how blown out his pupils were. “You smell fantastic,” Micheal smiled at that, shaking his head at his omega mate.

“You do too Gavin,” Micheal relied with a soft laugh as Gavin gripped his thigh, one hand on each leg, and leaned forward. When he got close Michael could smell the warm summer grass smell Gavin gave off, it was tick like a musk and wafted off Gavin in waves.

The smell sent a hot tingle though Michael hitting him deep in his belly. It was like when Geoff told him to bend over right before he licked a hot searing tongue over Michael's click hole.

The feeling made Michael jolt back in his seat with a gasp that drew in the cut grass scent and made Gavin gap at his friend. The room felt very warm and Michael wondered if the air conditioning was off, but the soft whir of the machine working could be heard over the hum of computers and the shallow little gulps of air both omegas took.

“Gavin what the fuck?” Michael felt like the words were thick on his tongue, but Gavin seemed to understand regardless.

“Gosh Mi-cool,” he huffed breathless, “you're sitting there getting all hot and bothered. Your scents gone and bloody turned the office into a Michael-sweet-coke-soup!” Gavin laughs and smiles stupidly at his Boi, pushed his chair out behind him as he stands and leans on his hands still gripping Michael's thighs.

Their noses are an inch apart and Michael can practically taste Gavin's smell on the back of his tongue when he relies. “I ain't fucking hot and bothered. You're the one over here whining like a bitch.” Micheal kicks out with his foot flat on the ground, sending his seat rolling back and Gavin falling forward his stupid face disappearing down between Michael's knee's with the loud gawking sound the Brit made when he was started.

When Gavin looks up he sees Michael smiling deviously down at him, framed by his jean clad knees. “Dumbass, should have seen that coming!” Micheal laughs down at hi and shakes his head with arms crossing, like he does when he's making a point. Except Gavin only gaps up at his friend, and mate, with wide eyes and a hot pant that Michael shockingly feels through his pants against his knees that bracket the other omega.

“God, fuck Gavin.” The red head gripes, going to push Gavin back with a foot to the Brit's shoulder, that Gavin catches with a hand around Michael's ankle and pushes forward and up. Forcing Michael's chair to slid back into Ray's chair, then into Jack's desk where they jolt to a stop.

Michael ends with his right leg pushed up to his chest and a surging Gavin pressing up into his space. His breath rushes out of him and his next breath is a unadulterated mouthful of grass and flowers and arousal like a punch to his senses. Gavin's stomach presses against Michael's crotch and his cock responding instantly thickening in his jeans and to Michael's horror he feels slick beginning to pool.

Gavin doesn't seem to notice or care and presses his face into Micheal's chest, just under his chin, and drinks in his smell like a greedy scent whore. Micheal's leg hooking over Gavin's shoulder his knee tucked against the side of Gavin's head. “God Michael you smell like heat, like sex and need. It's so damn thick.” Gavin mewls into Michael's chest his lips pressing hot kisses into the fabric and his teeth nipping lovingly, sending hot sparks down Michael's spine straight to his straining cock.

The position causes Michael to groan and top his head back, his head suddenly feeling dizzy and his body jolting up into Gavin, sweet friction rubbing against his cock as his hips shift against Gavin's stomach. Michael's stomach cramps with the overload of sensation, a lightening sharp twinge that forces the omega's mouth open and a high pitch gasp to leave his lips, it almost sounds painful.

* * *

Michael knew his heat was on it's way, he had told Geoff to prepare several days ago. His Alpha had nodded and held him, telling him he was more than ready for their first heat together as a threesome. They had even sat down that night to to tell a jittery, excited Gain what was up.

Gavin had been so eager, fluttering around a pissed off Michael who told the Brit to sit the fuck down. “I'm not in heat yet.” Micheal had said slapping the Brit's hip with a growl, that made their Alpha laugh and lounge back on the couch watching his mates wrestle one another to the ground. Michael coming out on top pinning the lanky Brit to the floor between the couch and the coffee table. Both boys breathless as Michael nuzzled into Gavin's neck, that he offered willingly and with a happy smile and tittering omega chirps.

When they righted themselves and climbed back into the couch, to either side of Geoff, their Alpha explained they needed a plan. “I have the stuff we'll need, but the logistics are still fuzzy.” Geoff ran one hand through Gavin's hair as the omega laid his head in the older mans lap. The other gripped Michael's thigh and Geoff turned his head to brush his lips against Michael's temple and into his red curls. They were a new relationship with new challenges none of them had ever needed to consider before.

A few hours of talking, scenting, and cuddling later the three had made their way to the bedroom into a sprawling cuddle puddle in the middle of the bed. Sheets and blankets and pillows were scattered around them, limbs tangled together. The three had made decisions in leaps and bounds.

Micheal turned 50 shades of red as they finally came to the topic of permission. Geoff pressed his thumb over his omega's lips, leaning in to kiss Michael reassuringly. He insisted they needed to discuss the topic, they weren't just Michael and Geoff any longer, they had Gavin and their dynamic to consider. They needed to decide who could fuck who with Michael's heat started, when the hormones took over and Michael could barely keep himself together.

It was embarrassing to admit, but his Alpha was right, when his heat took effect he was more less a willing and ready fuck hole that wanted nothing more than to be breed like a bitch.

Gavin squirmed between Michael and Geoff as they spoke, but he smelled turned on and delicious.

In the end Michael had explained, as he bit a playful trail of kisses across Gavin's back, that he was okay with either of his mates taking him in the moment. Gavin had gasped and rutted up into Geoff at the thought. His plump cock oozing come against his Alpha's leg.

Geoff was pleased with the answer, taking Gavin's dick in his hand to stroke the hyperactive Brit from base to head with a strong solid grip. The oozing mess he'd already made of himself eased Geoff's hand slicking the way. Gavin came between Geoff's fingers gasping out an enthusiastic “yes, yes, p-please, f-fuck!”

* * *

“G-Gavin, fuck, damn it. Oh god.” Michael twisted a hand in Gavin's hair tugging hard to force his mate's head back enough to look him in his blow out, scent drunk eyes. “You fucker, yo...”Michael's body cramps again, hot spikes of lust in his stomach, his voice choking around his words.

Gavin stares into his Boi's face with an open mouth uttering little gasps of want, hot little puffs that make Michael close his eyes tight and squeeze his leg enough to hold and tug the Brit into him. “Get fucking Geoff.” The words are stern, or as stern as Michael can get them with his heat swarming up around him like a snake made of pure sexual need.

The deep husk to his voice stirs a warmth in Gavin, that draws out an omega chirp, the one that sounds needy and high. Michael's dick throbs with interest and he growls around the responding chirp that flutters in his chest. Gavin presses his weight into Michael's dick, sweet friction, and nuzzles into the leg hooked over his shoulder. Pressing his scent into the fabric and heating the spot like a furnace. The sensation holds Michael still, closing his eyes at the contact, the hand he has in Gavin's hair petting instead of gripping.

Heat pools in Michael's gut, “Gav, please, go get Geoff.” he whispers, head swimming with a mix of wanting to continue here in the office at work, and taking control of the situation. Getting fucked in his own bed, Geoff's bed, was better than the office couch. They were going to need a fleet of air purifiers to clear up their smell after this alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be posting most of my stuff in parts, since I'm writing it by hand in a note book first then transcribing it. It seems to be a decent system that helps me get the ideas down without them becoming sloppy, gross, description buttholes. @____@ Thanks for reading and lots of love.


	2. First Heat Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mi-cool asked me to get Geoff.” The reply is soft and happy it sounds like the smile Gavin wears.
> 
> “Geoff's still in the meeting Gav, is something wrong with Michael?”

Gavin nips through the fabric of Michael's jeans chirping pleasantly when Michael gasps and grips his hair, before he pulls away to stand. Gavin carefully lowers Michael's leg running his hands up over his thigh with a strong squeeze at the end where his fingers grip close to Michael's growing bulge. The omega under his hands stares up at him.

“Gav, you fucker, go.”

Gavin chatters, leans forward to quickly brushes his cheek to Michael's. “Okay boi, okay.” He murmurs before pulling away and stepping back. It takes a lot of effort, he doesn't want to leave, but he knows they need Geoff to take them home and to bed. The office wasn't the place for their first heat-fuck; still Gavin lingers. Michael looks delicious slouched in his chair and it takes all of his effort to move across the room and quickly open, exit and close the door.

Outside the door Gavin nearly blows Ryan over, bumping full tilt into the Alpha's chest with a whelp and flail. The young Alpha has a second to grad the loud British omega by the arm and hold him still. Pulling him into his chest with a contact that gives Ryan a warm protective Alpha feeling. Even if the omega is Gavin not Ray, the urge is the same. Protect.

The smell from the Achievement Hunter office hits the Alpha moments later. Gavin is soaked in the intoxicated cocktail, cheery coke and warm grass, it smells like a picnic with a happy ending. There is no denying the musk of omega-heat and lust that drips of Gavin. It pools like a welcome bubble in Ryan's stomach making him shiver and smile without a thought, his hands rubbing lazily over Gavin's back where he hold him close.

When Ryan looks down at the omega in his arms he finds a nearly limp, chirping Gavin. The scent drunk omega, who really should not have been in the halls, presses his face into Ryan's chest scenting the Alpha lazily.

“What in the world are you two doing in there?” Ryan questions to no one in particular. His eyes dart from the omega to the office door. Gavin is near useless at this point, scent drunk and chattering. Ryan knows from experience with Ray that Alpha orders are the only thing an omega as far gone as Gavin will respond to.

So Ryan does just that, he drapes his muscled arm over the omega's shoulders after turning him around and off his chest, brushing his cheek against the top of Gavin's soft hair scenting him lightly. “Come here,” Ryan puts enough heat into his words to stir Gavin into moving. It is slow but Ryan gets him seated just down the hall within eyesight of the AH office door, in a forgotten chair likely left there after some RT life or Recap (who knew).

“Hey Gavin?” Ryan says kneeling in front of his friend, one strong hand on Gavin's knee the other gripping his chin to tip his head up. The Brit looks Ryan in the eyes with a dopy grin, all please and Ryan doesn't blame him he smells amazing. “Gavin can you tell me what is going in the office?”

Gavin blushes and his lashes fluttering, he looks adorable and ridiculous.

“Mi-cool asked me to get Geoff.” The reply is soft and happy it sounds like the smile Gavin wears.

“Geoff's still in the meeting Gav, is something wrong with Michael?”

Gavin's face scrunches. “Nothing. We're top!”

Ryan raises a brow, he can't argue Gavin certainly smells top, maybe too top. The Alpha presses anyway leaning into the omega using his presence to draw a clearer answer out of the Brit. “Can't be all top Gavin, why do you need Geoff?” Ryan holds Gavin by the chin watching his face, the tiny movements of his eyes and shoulders turning towards the office door, and the the way the warm grass smell shifts a note.

Gavin sighs closing his eyes and leans forward in his seat, forcing Ryan's hand to release his chin and slide up along his cheek and cup his face.

“Michael's gone into heat. We need to go home.”

When Gavin opens his eyes Ryan smiles up at him from where he crouches in front of him, with a soft caring expression the softest Gavin's seen him wear outside of watching Ray; which he did a lot of now.

“Listen here I'm going to go get Geoff. Okay?” Gavin nods as much as Ryan's hand against his cheek will let. “You're going back into that office and you're not coming out for anything. Not until Geoff comes and gets you.”

Ryan adjust himself where he crouches. “Got it?”

Gavin licks his lips, his tongue touching the soft pulse point of Ryan's wrist where it touches the corner of his mouth, tasting the warm bread smell of the Alpha that trickles from the spot like a calming wave. He nods a moment later with a puff of breath.

“Good boy,” Ryan presses his lips to Gavin's forehead coaxing out a soft purr. A rumble from his chest is Ryan's response as he slips his hand down the omega's neck to his shoulder to tug the omega to his feet and turn him towards the door. “Go take care of Michael.”

With a push Ryan sends the omega on his way, watching the lanky British omega stumble over his miles of arms and legs to get to the door as quickly as possible. He was amazed the kid hadn't gotten himself killed, or at the very least severely injured.

* * *

The room felt very cold without Gavin pressed up against every inch of him cooing and chattering reassuringly. Without his boi the cramps sneak up on him forcing Michael to draw his knees up into his chest as he stares at the empty space were Gavin should have been. A wash of anxiety creeps in seconds later, a wrapped clarity forming an unwanted solid lump in the lone omega's stomach.

Rationally he knew Gavin would be back with Geoff in a few minutes, but the empty room (so much larger than the old office) feels like a massive amount of space and he is so small in comparison. His breath hitches sharp at the back of his throat like a hook that draws his chest tight and a cramp twists his insides in on themselves. Causing a broken moan to pitifully pull past his lips.

It would take a determined alpha no time or effort at all to corner his Gavin mid jaunt to were their Alpha was held up in an impossibly long meeting. It wouldn't have been the first time someone tried to corner his bird-brained mate. The building was empty now too, with so many places to a person could tuck away.

Michael bites his lip hard, molars grinding until his jaw is sore. It was an incredibly stupid idea to send Gavin out. The omega whimpers into the quite room, his insides protest with a long drawn out ache that is half pain and half hot desire. The slick between his cheeks hasn't subsided.

* * *

Gavin pulls the door to the AH open the smell and welcome strong presence of their Alpha friend weighing comfortingly at his back. What greets him though isn't the sweet, heat-heavy smell of an aroused Michael. Rather a wall of anxious scent, biter and scared smelling. It sets Gavin off like a live wire shooting into the room with a loud pitched yelp.

“Michael, Michael what are you...” He throws himself to his mates feet, hands a flutter over Michael's knees, tucked incredibly tight to his chest arms wrapped around them, touching Michael where he can.

Ryan stands at the door looking in watching as Michael crumples over top of Gavin covering the jittery Brit with his boy like a shell. The soothing coo of omega filling the room in place of voices. The sound catches in the younger Alpha's ears and Ryan's head tips to the side to scrub his ear against his shoulder. Pushing down the alpha instinct to go to the two inside the room.

“Where is Geoff?”

Gavin butts his head under Michael's chin, rubbing his hair into the agitated omega scenting as strongly as he can. Worry coils in his belly like an unwanted meal that sits heavy.

“Rye-bread he...”

Michael's head lifts and his lips pull back in a warning snarl. Gavin shrinks into Micahel. “He what?” the bristling omega snaps, arms holding Gavin protectively.

The feral growl Michael lets out into the room snaps Ryan's attention full onto the pair. “Whoa Michael I just ran into Gav in the hall.”

The answer doesn't do much to placate the omega, his scent tinging sharp once more.

“I didn't do anything Michael” Ryan forces out a heavy undertone to the words, making Michael bristle but the growling subsides.

“I was going to go get Geoff for Gavin. He shouldn't be out in the hall smelling the way he does. When I sent him in here it smelt like a hormone war zone.”

Michael sniffs the air, his Gavver pressing his face into the top of his highs where he is practically laying. The room smells like a disgusting off-mix of hot-heat scent masked over by a thick musk of anxiety.

Anxiety the fiery omega realizes is his, all his. All his irrational thinking, his split second of panic that bloomed full within a minute without him noticing. It makes him feel cold for a second and hug Gavin his noes pressing into his hair with a deep breath. 

“I need to know you're okay in here Michael” Ryan leans against the door frame careful to keep his distance from the pair.

“I–uh...” Michael swallows, his throat tighter than he remembers. “I need water.” He admits looking to Ryan over Gavin's head with uncertain eyes.

“Okay I'll get you a bottle of water, but are you alright?”

Gavin hums against his legs and Michael nods to his alpha friend. “Yeah I'll, ah, yeah I'll be okay now.”

The Alpha shifts from foot to foot and sniffs to confirm. When the pleasant coke and grass notes come soft to his noes Ryan hums approval.

“I'll get that bottle and Geoff.”

Michael thanks Ryan, Gavin echoes the sentiment, and the Alpha leaves the room careful to close the door quickly.

* * *

“Michael, what happened? I was gone for...welp!” Gavin's world tips, the ceiling becoming his focal point and a weight lays across his chest. Michael's hand is at the back of his head cradling it from impacting the floor. Gavin gasps out a little laugh when he feels a wet kiss to his throat, soft lips tasting his skin with peddle soft touches. His boi's smell fills his lungs and his mind feels instantly warm and void.

“I–Gav I, god Gavvers I thought,” Michael's voice is low. “It doesn't make any fucking sense, but I thought something, someone might have cornered you...”

Gavin chirps under his mates weight and words, fingers carding through Michael's hair, over his neck and behind his ears. “Well I was boi,” he laughs it off when Michael stiffens on top of him. “Rye-bread Michael, Ryan caught me. I ran right into him!”

Michael bumps Gavin's chin as he lifts his head up and braces himself above Gavin, hands to either side of his chest under his armpits. The Brit smiles at his boy, but it fades at the look on Michael's face, real concern coming over him.

“Wait, you were really scared?” Gavin gets full lips pressed to his in reply, a warm tongue asking for permission he's more than willing to give. Gavin's lips part on a gasp that Michael swallows with a tentative kiss seeking reassurance, Gavin realizes with a warm fluttering swell.

“Shut the fuck up, I don't get scared.” It's whispered and punctuated by another kiss deeper this time and possessive.

Gavin wants to pull away and murmur an apology for leaving, but Michael's hands slip under his shirt, rucking the fabric up around his chest. Warm hands and fluttering fingers pressing into the skin over his ribs. Gavin's world melts and focuses to the 10 points where Michael holds him and the lips that kiss him eating every sound he makes.


	3. Hair Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan gives Ray a haircut during a hot Austin summer day, that turns a bit filthy at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of shit happened today, got banned from an RP site I'm on and it kind of upsets me. So I decided to make myself feel better by writing some porn about Ryan and Ray. Enjoy. I'll go back and fix any errors I find later. For now here it is in it's raw unread glory!

Ray shivers as the razor skim the back of his neck, the vibrating combs sending a soft shiver down his naked shoulders. He sits on the toilet in Ryan's bathroom with his knees dawn up and his head bend forward. Ryan's large hand pressing against his sweet spot, solid and comforting, as he guides the razor over the back of his head.

His last haircut had been a disaster. He'd fallen asleep in the chair, an honest mistake, and the sweet beta girl doing his hair had cut a little more than he wanted. Ryan had liked the haircut either way. Ray remembers the sensation of the alpha's fingers skimming the side of his head. The memory tickles his insides and he moans softly into the calm of the bathroom.

The hushed sounds stirs the Alpha behind him. “You okay in there?” Ryan asks, rubbing his thumb against his neck.

“mmhmn,” Ray leans just a little to one side pressing his bare arm against the toilet tank, the cool porcelain refreshing against his hot skin.

Behind him Ryan continues to swipe the razor through his hair. His fingers delicately pushing aside his ear to run the razor carefully past. Chasing the machine with a soft kiss to the plush side of his head. Ray murmurs and purrs pressing his head into the sensation of lips to his scalp.

Ryan smiles with his mouth pressed to Ray's head a rumble in his chest answering his Omega's sweet sounds. The razor is forgotten for a few precious moments as Ryan licks the shell of Ray's ear and kisses his temple. Ryan's hand never leaves Ray's neck, keeping the omega in a blissful head space with his Alpha's warm oven scent blanketing him and blocking out any other smells.

The razor returns minutes later to finish the job. When Ryan is complete he sets the machine down on the counter beside the skin and runs his hand over Ray's head brushing aside loose stands of hair. Under his dedicated touch Ray swoons with eyes closed, a smile on his plump lips and continuous purr he knows will irritate his chest later.

“How does that feel?” Ryan leans into his omega and kisses the tip of his noes.

“Good,” Ray doesn't open his eyes, his hands reaching out to grab the solid muscle of Ryan's arm and pull the older man into him. Ray buries his face into Ryan's chest with a deep breath the fresher scent throwing the omega into strong drunken state.

Ryan palms the back of his head and skims his other hand down Ray's naked back, stopping at the waist of his shorts and sliding back up. “Lets get you cleaned up.” Ray nods against Ryan's chest busing his noes against his peck.

Ryan runs the water lukewarm and guides Ray from the toilet where he sits to the edge of the tub. He kneels down with hands holding his omega's waist, steadying him as he hooks his thumbs into the fabric of Ray's shorts. Above him Ray runs his hands in his Alpha's hair a smile on his face, not an embarrassed though in his head. It feels right to stare down at Ryan, who looks up at him longingly with blown out eyes.

“Go ahead,” Ray whispers, queueing the alpha to tug gently on the waist of his shorts pulling the fabric down his thighs. Ryan is slow about it, adjusting himself on his knees to press his face into the hallow of Ray's hips. A soft tongue lapping out to lick the sweat and sweet scent of Ray's skin.

Ray's heart thuds against his ribs, his breathing quickens and his world narrows to the point where Ryan licks him slowly.

Tiny panting breaths sound above Ryan's head coax him on. His hands push the shorts down to Ray's knees where they fall the rest of the way unaided. Leaving Ryan to trail kisses, licks and tiny bites down Ray's thighs that quiver and spread under his hands.

“R-Ryan please,” Ray presses his hands into Ryan's shoulders holding himself steady as the Alpha sets his teeth into the soft flesh of his inner thigh. A resounding gasp leaving his lips as his knees give out and the ground rushes to meet him. Except he doesn't the tile of the bathroom floor, instead Ray is pooled against his alpha's chest, his thighs spread wide over Ryan's lap.

“God Ray you smell like heaven.” Ryan presses a hand to Ray's lower back, pulling the omega flush against his front, his thin t-shirt doing nothing to suppress the heat emanating off his body or curb the plumping of Ray's cock trapped between them.

A throaty moan is Ray's response as slick begins to leave his hole. Filling the room with a new smell that is still omega but tinted with Ray's lust. It makes Ryan ruts his hips up, causing Ray's cheeks to spread against the pressure and slick to wet a tiny spot on Ryan's pants.

“F-fuck, Ryan don't––“

Ryan bites at Ray's neck quieting the omega's pleas, replacing them appreciative mewls and the tipping of his head to one side. Offering his neck, shoulder, the gland under his jaw. Ryan licks the place he bit and careful, slowly, skins his canines solidly into Ray's neck with a deep, thundering rumble of a growl. The omega in his lap goes limp and slick gushes from his hole down Ray's thigh over Ryan's pants, though neither care.

Ryan reluctantly releases Ray's neck after several minutes trapping the omega between his teeth, enjoying the hot flesh and the intensely sweet scent against his tongue. When his teeth pull away Ray scratches with blunt nails at Ryan's back through the thin shirt fabric, tugging at the clothing with tiny frustrated omega growls.

“Shhh,” Ryan soothes pressing his lips to Ray's in a chaste kiss that slows the omega for a brief moment, enough for Ryan to lean back and tug the offending clothing over his head and shuck it down beside Ray's shorts.

Ray bites his lip his face scrunching up as if he has a question he wants to ask but can't. Ryan stares his omega in his blow out eyes and smiles deviously. “Shhh,” he repeats the hushed breathy command, that is nothing more than a his of air, and watches Ray drop his forehead against his shoulder the smaller boy's body shaking in his lap.

Ray's mind is struck dumb and his tongue is mute with the order and he can't help the endorphin high that shakes his body. He can't disobey Ryan's order and he finds himself sobbing against his alpha's shoulder, bitten lips laving and kissing at slightly tan skin and solid muscle.

Ryan's hand scoops under Ray's ass hauling the sobbing omega up to press his hard cock against Ryan's chest. Ryan then lays back against the tiled floor, scotching the omega his his lap up sit against his stomach. Warm slick coating his skins and pooling in hid belly button.

Ray whimpers as he jostled around, he doesn't quite know what Ryan is doing but he lets himself be manhandled it feels so damn good. His hands come out to brace himself against Ryan's shoulders as the man under him bucks up. It takes Ray until Ryan is finished to realize he's pulled his own pants down as far as he can, and more importantly his thick cock lays against his lower stomach.

Ray sighs with relief and slides himself back until his slicked cheeks slide over Ryan's cock. Eliciting a loud groan of approval from Ryan, and stirring a fire in Ray.

“Fuck I want you to fucking grind against me Ray.” Ryan's hands grip at Ray's hips, thumbs pressed into the hallows of his lips guiding Ray. Each press of Ryan's hands coaxes Ray to bear down against the dick slotted between his ass cheeks. Ray rolls his hips and Ryan moans beautiful under him, his eyes going wide and his lips parting with the filthy sound.

“A-Alpha, c-can I p-please,” Ray bites his lip, his hand coming to flutter against his pelvis above his straining dick that leaks come with a continuous dribble down against Ryan's slick covered stomach.

The Alpha under him growls and nods, rutting up under him to feel the hot, slicked sensation of Ray's cheeks clenching and baring down against his own dick.

Ray's fingers dance over his own cock, slowly circling the tip to gather the dribbling come up to slick himself. Small, needy gasps and pants escape his mouth as his fingers grip the shaft and slide down over the straining flesh.

“Oh, f-fuck, Ryan, Alpha. Oh god.” Ray arcs forward and presses his free hand to Ryan's chest. The alpha under him presses his hips and cock against his ass, grinding hard, spreading slick between them coating Ryan's waist and Ray's thighs.

Ray's hand pumps his cock with sure stokes, come beginning to leak from him harder and thicker. Ryan seeking release under him, doing his best not to rut so hard he breaks Ray's rhythm. Except it's difficult, but the sharp intake of breath and stuttering, broken moan above him stops Ryan mid grind to watch Ray stroke himself through a delicious orgasm that has the Omega stuttering his hips, thighs shaking, and come shooting in spurs over Ryan's chest.

Ray slides his fingers through his come on Ryan's chest, watching the Alpha under him breath in strong and hard. Ray feels amazing, heady and beautiful above Ryan and he leans back girding his lips in tiny circles over Ryan's cock. He can feel his alpha's knot and slides himself back until his balls brush against the fat flesh and Ryan chokes.

“You're such a good Alpha, Ryan, look at you.” Ray coos happily and begins to shift his hips back and forth, one hand (covered in his come) reaching back to grip his alpha's knot. The whimper, a true whimper, he receives lights Ray's blood on fire and settles a warmth inside him. This is his alpha, his strong, brave, twisted and funny alpha. Laid bare, needy, and desperate under him. Completely willing to give himself, his pleasure, over to his omega. The thought, the realization is powerful.

Ray releases Ryan with leans forward to press his forehead to Ryan's and kiss his parted lips. “Lets go to bed, I want you to fuck my mouth and come down my throat tonight.” Ray whispers against his alpha's mouth and captures it in a deep kiss that is tongue and heat and all the answer he needs. Before he is cradled against his mates chest and a rumble of approval is given.


	4. First Heat Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff leans in and kisses Michael’s open lips, stealing his breath for a moment, and reaches back to scratch a hand through Gavin’s hair and behind the omega’s ear. “Come here boys,” he says against Michael’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I managed to write several pages, but I got sick and wasn't able to transcribe my scribbles until today. Anyway enjoy part III of this Michael, Gavin and Geoff heat adventure. I think it should only be one more scene after this. I have a Michael, Ray and Ryan drabble coming soon too.
> 
> Thanks for reading, for all the support, and enjoy lovelies.

Michael’s heard thuds inside his chest as he kisses the questions out of Gavin, he doesn’t want to think about what went through his head when he’d left. It was irrational to think anyone would hurt or stop Gavin, considering who was left in the building this latte and most were in the meeting. His hand’s smooth over Gavin’s ribs feeling soft skin, it grounds his nerves and his hyperactive senses even out. Michael’s head feels fuzzy, the anxious clogging feeling melting away with every touch and press of Gavin’s skin to his.

“Michael,” a hand cards through his hair scratching at his scale and press to the back of his neck with firm pressure. He hadn’t realized his mouth had traveled down away from Gavin’s lips to his neck and the glad along his jaw; the one that pumps out sweet scent and intoxicating hormones. Michael laves at the spot licking and tasting the sweet grass taste, his nostrils flare with the smell of a garden. The feeling of Gavin’s leg pressing up between his tights makes him rut against it renewing the spitfire of his lust.

Gavin chitters under him, pressing his tight harder between Michael’s legs with breathy gasps in his boi’s ears to encourage him to ride his leg. Moments later the hand in Michael’s hair trails down his back to rest against the top of his ass, fingers curiously brushing along the waistline of his jeans where they ruck down, but are caught around his hips because of his belt.

“You feel better Boi?” Gavin’s voice is distant and he licks lazily at Gavin’s neck loving the way he can feel his voice under the skin and the bob of his Adam’s apple every time he swallows. Which makes him keen and nip playfully at damp skin, Michael can just imagine Gavin swallowing down his cock. His tear streaked face when it becomes just too much, the gag and gasps, the way he’d sputter when he pulls out. Michael would lick his spit and come spatter lips clean as a reward.

Gavin tugs lightly Michael’s belt making his head pop up with fiery eyes like he interrupted something important. “Feel better?” Gavin repeats softly and gently rubs his hand along Michael’s lower back in apology. Michael dips his head under Gavin’s chin.

Yeah I do feel better. He thinks to himself.

Gavin’s hand doesn’t stay still long, the waist of Michael’s jeans do not deter him from exploring just as much as Michael’s tongue. One slim finger brushes over the top of Michael’s exposed plumbers crack, sending a sudden chill into Michael’s bones when he feels forgotten slick spread between his cheeks. A second curious finger joins Gavin’s first when he feels the wetness and dips in to touch the cold slick.

“F-fuck,” Michael moans into Gavin’s neck. The feeling of slick he’d nearly forgotten making him squirm against the Brit in a faux effort to get away from the devious fingers. Gavin is relentless though and the fingers dip further into his crack, eliciting a broken groan from Michael and more stuttering hips against his thigh.

Gavin draws his hand away a few sweet seconds later to rub his slicked digits together and stare over the writhing shoulder of his Boi at the way they glisten. Heat rushes to his face at the sight and he can’t help but dip his fingers again to feel the slick against his skin. A thought skims his mind as he does I made my Boi this wet. It is a brief but filthy thought, so much so Gavin pulls his slicked digits away from Michael’s crack and draws him arm down in front of his and Michael’s faces.

Michael’s blown out eyes stare hazily at Gavin’s fingers when he brings them around. There is a clear layer of slick over them that they both admire for a second, because that is how long they have before Gavin brushes them over Michael’s lips and lifts himself off the floor enough to lick the taste away.

“God damn it Gavin,” Michael’s whole body clenches and he can feel fresh slick leak out him embarrassingly hot. The taste of Gavin and his own slick making him feel heady and warm.

“You taste amazing,” Gavin chirps and licks at Michael’s chin. “Gosh Michael I want to bend you over and eat out your slick hole until you—“

“Right now,” The demand comes quick as lightening past Michael’s lips.

“Wot?”

“Right fucking now Gavin, fuck, I want you to stick your tongue inside me and eat me like you want to.” Michael sits up on his knee’s straddling Gavin, his fingers working ineffectively to loosen his belt. Serving only to make the omega growl and a slur of curses to leave his mouth as he struggles with the leather strap around his waist.

“I want to watch you eat out our boy too.”

Both omegas go instantly still, ruby-red flagging both their already heated faces, and Michael stops all struggles with his belt. He sits back against Gavin’s raised knees and stares at their alpha with an increasingly embarrassed look crossing his face. Under him Gavin throws up his hands to cover his face, which only helps to throw him into a murmuring tither under Michael; and he can smell sweet delicious slick all over his fingers.

“Geoff.”

“Michael!” Geoff stands above them staring down with a shit eating grin, pleased as all fuck to have found his omegas dirty talking and grinding against one another; both actions effectively doing nothing at all and riling them up.

“Oh god Geoff we’re sorry, we didn’t mean to—fuck Michael stop squirming.” Gavin squawks.

Geoff grabs a handful of Michael’s shirt and practically lifts the fiery omega off Gavin, depositing the rowdy boy on the floor beside Gavin as he kneels down between them. “You two are fucking filthy fucks,” their Alpha teases brushing one hand over Michael’s forehead into his hair. The other he uses to pry Gavin’s hands from his face. “And don’t you dare be sorry about this Gav. If I weren’t the outstanding Alpha I am, I would fuck Michael’s mouth raw as you ate him out. Right here right now.”

Michael lets himself fall face first into his Alpha’s shoulder as a pleasant cramp and moan leaves him. His teeth, now itchy, sink lightly into Geoff’s shoulder. God I want that, fuck me.

Gavin mewls wantonly his hands find a new place to hide, reaching down to press at the crotch of his pants. His own hole getting wet at the image his Alpha paints.

“But I AM an outstanding guys. So you two fuckers need to get yourselves together enough to get out to the damn car, and not distract me as I drive. I want to get home alive.”

* * *

The drive home is a bit of blur to Michael. He remembers Gavin flittering around him cooing and nuzzling. Vaguely he can remember chittering back and leaning into his adorably agitated Boi, and from the front seat the play-angry sound of their Alpha scolding them.

“Gavin stop it, I can’t play attention when you make him moan like that.”

He doesn’t remember moaning.

Clarity comes when the car door opens and fresh air rushes in clearing the air of Gavin’s grass smell and the heady metallic scent of their Alpha. “Gosh Michael your heat is a powerful one.”

“No fucking shit it is, god, I just want to fucking—“

“Shh, you tow we’re home. Come on Baby let’s get you inside.”

Gavin slips out of the other door hurriedly, slamming it behind him and running around the car to Michael’s side before the other omega (or Geoff) can get themselves up. He does everything in his power to help, a continuous stream of pleased titters and chirps, floating out of him. It’s Geoff who clamps a strong hand to the back of Gavin’s neck with a throaty growl and leans in without preamble to lick and kiss Gavin’s mouth. Stopping the spastic omega head in his tracks.

Inside the car Michael gets on foot outside the door and ends up leaning against the open door for support as he watches Geoff wreck Gavin’s mouth. They’re outside the Ramsay house in the driveway, it is dark and no one else but Michael can see the absolutely dominate display. His heart hammers in his chest like a speeding rabbit, wanting breathy pants pushing heavy past his lips. More heat pools between his cheeks, sloppy and wet and soaking through his underwear and pants. Michael groans appreciatively and rolls his lips into the car seat. He was going to make sure Geoff, and Gavin, drove to work with raging hard-ons as his slick soaks into the fabric of the seat.

“Fuck you two, you’re both fucking—ah, f-fuuuuck.”

Geoff preens and pulls away from Gavin leaving the omega to stare wildly at nothing at all, his mouth hanging open with the lingering smell and taste of Alpha on his tongue. The right and flustered omega doesn’t exactly know what to do besides stand still, he isn’t even sure his legs will even work anymore.

“Aren’t you being a bitch,” Geoff teases Michael, who grinds against the seat harder in defiance and revenge. To which Geoff only crouches down beside the open back door and stares up into Michael’s eyes. “I am going to make Gavin sit there after this, watch him get all wet and hard because of you, and them I’m going to fuck him till he comes over the seat.”

His voice is deep and rumbles against Michael’s chest, making him whimper at the thought—one of many images he’s had all evening—and double over with a cramp unlike all the others. Between his legs Michael can feel is neglected, yet very interested, cock twitch and his balls tighten so quickly he can’t help but gasp and gulp in Geoff’s virile alpha scent. A hot spurt leaves his cock and mixes with the slick mess he’s already made. Michael whimpers pitifully and hangs his head over his Alpha’s knees.

Behind Geoff, Gavin’s knee’s give out and he lowers himself to Geoff’s back. Laying against the firm muscles Gavin presses his face into the back of Geoff’s head and wraps his arms around his neck. His own hard-on pressing into the curve of Geoff’s ass.

The Alpha is pleased with the mess his omegas have become, more so at the thought of every heat taking over his beautiful boys and wracking them into gorgeous slick and needy messes every time.

Geoff reaches back with on hand to scoop under Gavin’s ass, holding him up just slightly. “Just for that show Michael you get to walk to the house.” Geoff smiles at his shuddering boy, and Michael whimpers.

“Geoff, I—“

“You’re a mess, I know, now get up and go to the house. Gavin and I will clean you up inside.”

Geoff scooches back, heaving the gangly Brit onto his back more solidly as he stands watching Michael expectantly. He knows he’s being a bit of an ass making his poor omega walk to the door, but he can’t help the way it makes him feel to watch Michael stand. He bites his lip when he sees the wide wet mark on Michael’s ass, the way is spreads down between his tights and disappears where he presses his legs together in an effort to keep the slick from spreading as he walks. It takes all of Geoff’s effort not to snack the Jersey boy into him and rut up against the slick spot.

Michael thanks god he is able to stand and walk, even if every step makes his slick hole ache and the silky smooth natural lubricant to spread down his tights wetting more fabric.

These pants are ruined.

Michael fumbles with his keys at the door, they rattle against the wood in the back and the omega lets out a frustrated moan when the metal misses it’s mark for a third time. Geoff draws up close behind his omega bussing his nose into the back of the boys head.

“Slow down baby boy,” he takes Michael’s hand and eases the lanyard out of his fingers, carefully tucking himself around Michael to ease the key into the knob turning it with a soft click.

“You’re a fucking terrible person.”

Geoff smiles and nudges Michael to move into the welcoming house; warm with alpha scent and the smells of safety, home, warmth. The entry way is thankfully clean of the mess of shoes from earlier. They had taken the weekend to do some much needed house cleaning. Tidying up shoes, cleaning the living room and kitchen. Now that the three of them lived in the small house it often took a beating with three sometimes sloppy, tired men occupying the space and needed more TLC than usual.

Michael kicks his shoes off, flinging the offending devices against the wall, letting them clatter to the floor behind the closed front door. He moves into the house slowly making it as far as the living room couch, where he braces his hands against the back of the couch for support as another cramp hits him.

Geoff lowers Gavin to the floor ruffling the very quiet omega’s bird’s nest of a hard-do. When his feet touch ground Gavin quickly goes to Michael as if by sheer instinct he is drawn to the fragrant smell of heat and cherries and welcome sweetness. He can remember this exact smell from nights when he slunk around outside Geoff’s room after they’d had a particularly rowdy go-at-it. Except now the smell is for him, he knows it, and it smells even better fresh and surrounding Michael.

Michael tips forward on the back of the couch, jutting his ass out, presenting when Gavin slots up against his back. A hot tongue lapping at the sweat along Michael’s neck in broad strikes, not leaving behind a single trace of Michael’s delicious smell.

Michael’s head fizzles out to a low buzz, like static inside his skull; a combination of post premature-orgasm, soft gentle tongue, and building scent drunkenness. It feels like he’s back in the car, but he is aware of it happening and he lets himself be consumed and inebriated by the sensations. More, please sweet god more, Gavin just lick me all over. Michael thinks to himself with a purr.

Geoff watches the scene with unabashed appreciations, licking his lips and palming his crotch. He doesn’t join in though, instead he walks past his rutting omegas, moving down the hall towards his bedroom. Inside he goes to the bottom drawer of his dresser, pulling it open and digs to the bottom back. He extracts a medium sized black box with silver and red lettering reading “Alpha Play” in swirling letters and in smaller font underneath “for omegas and betas, realistic knot”. The Alpha grins at the cock ring inside the box and sets it aside, tossing it onto the bed with a bottle of unopened lube, and a towel off the floor.

Neither omega is fully aware that Geoff slips away. Gavin can tell he isn’t as close, the metallic smell is less dominant. Michael on the other hand is completely lost in Gavin, whining when the wondering tongue stops for a brief second.

“Don’t fucking stop,” Michael presses back as hard as his jello arms allow.

“Ahh, Mi-coo.”

“Just fucking help me get my shirt off. I fucking want your tongue everywhere.”

Gavin presses his hands to Michael’s sides, tips of his fingers slipping under Michael’s shirt pulling the fabric up. The clothing doesn’t manage to go any higher than his armpits before Gavin is pressing his face into the middle of Michael’s back, his fat tongue lapping at the newly exposed skin.

Geoff returns and rudely deposits his supplies onto the couch in front of his mates, startling them both. Gavin lifts his head from Michael’s back and Michael turns his head to look at their Alpha. When Geoff tips his head towards the pile both boys look down.

“What’s all this?” Michael curves over the couch back with outstretched arms.

“Supplies.”

“What kind of supplies?” Gavin asks curiously, seeing his Alpha’s devious smile.

“The kind that are going to make this heat damn fucking special.”  
Michael whelps covering his mouth with his hand, biting into the flesh of his thumb. He reaches out with his other hand and grabs the black box, holding the matte material in his hand. His eyes lock onto the neon green cock-ring inside the packaging, through the clear plastic window.

Gavin plaster himself to Michael’s back peering over the other omega at the thing in his hand.  
“What’s that?” He asks curious and playing just a bit dumb. He’d never seen a cock ring quite like it.

Geoff walks around the couch between the coffee table and sites down in front of both boys. His hands are gentle when he takes Michael’s and eases the box from his hand.

“You asked about it baby,” he whispers softly, thumb rubbing over Michael’s knuckles and reaches up to slip a finger between his lips and carefully help loosen his jaw. Teeth come away from red irritated flesh. “I got you this as a gift, this heat is more about Gavin than me. You wanted to know if he could breed you, knot you.”

Gavin gasps at Geoff’s words a hot lump burns in his stomach. He is suddenly aware the cock-ring is for him and the implications are earth shattering. Gavin’s world feels upside down and fuzzy around the edges as he presses his face into Michael’s back. His fingers grabbing the pulled up fabric of Michael’s shirt, tugging it and kneading at it. My Boi wants me to knot him, oh god, knot him. This is our first heat together, oh god, oh god, what if I fuck up? What if I hurt him? What if—

Michael’s body shutters under Gavin and his breath hitches. Overwhelmed was an understatement, Michael is rough with emotions he can’t express. His insides feel impossibly warm and smell against the confines of his ribs. All he can do is gulp at air that smells like a wrought iron gated garden.

Geoff leans in and kisses Michael’s open lips, stealing his breath for a moment, and reaches back to scratch a hand through Gavin’s hair and behind the omega’s ear. “Come here boys,” he says against Michael’s lips.


	5. Withdrawals Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael goes through some scent withdrawals and Ryan figures out a way to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first part to a little ditty I'm writing. I've had the thought of scent withdrawals on the brain for a few days now and I decided to write them down (after Emono's amazing comment that just about ruined me, but made my day totally awesome). 
> 
> It's a bit longer and hopefully better written than some of my other chapters (breaking this up into parts because I'm impatient and I WANT TO SHARE). It wasn't transcribed rather typed straight up, so I'm not trying to butcher and slice in extra text on this one. I may start straight typing the rest of the chapters, unless of course the desire to write hits me while I'm AFK!
> 
> A tuque is what us good old Canadians call the type of hat Michael wears (defined as a heavy stocking cap worn in Canada). Commonly referred to in the US as a beanie (which is entirely different, get on our level guys!)
> 
> In other news I made an R&R Connection Fanmix you can listen to it here:  
> [CLICK HERE](http://8tracks.com/strude/r-r-connection-fanmix)  
> 

One week three days was all it took and Michael absolutely hated biology for it. The AH office was a horrible place to be with the constantly furious omega. Michael sat with his touke pulled over his ears, slumped into his chair staring venomously at Gavin's empty seat where he'd kicked the offending office furniture into the wall. Behind him Ray watched with raised eyebrows and Jack shook his head holding back a beta fueled sigh of told-you-so (that he was going to save for Geoff and Gavin when they got back).

Ryan however looked concerned watching the omegas back with tightly pressed lips and firm unwavering eyes. They were use to Michael's outbursts, they were part of his whole online persona, but this was off camera and very real. Something was bothering the omega enough to sour his scent and his mood for the last two days.

“Fuck, god fucking damn it, I'm going taking a break.” Michael spat standing far to quickly, knocking his chair back into his overhanging mic stand and rattling the contents of his desk. “Arugh, fuck.”

Ray's chirp is loud and pitched high with startlement. It does nothing to stop Michael from storming out of the room and slamming the door loudly without regard for how he agitates his omega friend.

“He's in a foul mood.” Jack says offhandedly returning to his editing. “Think he's finally starting to miss our abroad idiots?”

Ray spins his seat around. “You think? God he's angrier than his rage quit videos. I think he dented the damn wall.”

Jack shifts in his seat to look at the wall across the room. “Well at least it's not a hole. We can deal with a dent.”

Ray smiles at the soft tone and the nonchalance of the beta and wheels his chair close to press his forehead against his friends shoulder. Breathing in his soft scent and letting it clear his head.

Ryan sighs staring at the closed door, his insides feel shaken with the need to go to Michael the omega's fiery agitation stirring primal alpha instincts. “I think I should follow him. He's going to rip anyone who says anything a proverbial asshole.”

Ray muffles a snicker into Jack's shoulder and rubs his noes into the fabric of his sleeve, scenting his friend gently and receives a big hand over the back of his neck. It sends warmth into him and Ray chirps.

“You're the temporary pack alpha, not going to disagree with your assessment.” Jack looks to his Alpha friend and continues to rub the back of Ray's neck. “Clearly something is going on and maybe you should take him aside and talk.”

Ryan hums considerately and bites his lip.

“God help me he's going to bite a chunk out of my arm.”

Jack smiles behind his beard with a wide grin. “You and Dan can match!”

“Haha, real funny. He did a number to Dan's arm, the kid has a literal bite.”

Ray hums and closes his eyes. “Offer to get him out of the office Rye, I'm sure he could go for something greasy to take his mind off things.”

Ryan looks to his omega with a quirked eyebrow. “He say something to you?”

Ray shakes his head. “Nope, but what lad doesn't enjoy an artery clogging meal?”

Ryan huffs a half laugh and smiles down at his omega. He was a smart kid and Ryan was glad his omega wasn't a spit fire like Michael. Ryan didn't envy Geoff, his omegas were a handful. He couldn't imagine having to placate two omega's as surprisingly high maintenance as Michael and Gavin. Both boys were strongly independent in day to day life and work, yet so very emotionally needy.

“You don't mind if I take him out alone?”

Ray lifts his head off Jack's shoulder and peers at his mate over his friend. “Naw man, just come back in one piece.” Ray appreciates his alpha's consideration and wiggles his finger beckoning Ryan closer. When the alpha walks up beside him Ray snatches the hem of his shirt and tugs making the alpha bend forward to receive a soft press of lips to his own. “Text me if you need rescue.”

Ryan slips his tongue out last moment to lick at Ray's soft lips, before pulling back and smiling down at his playful mate. “Will do Ray. Jack make sure he gets his work done!”

Jack waves his friend off and ruffles a hand through Ray's hair. “Go rescue our resident night fury. We'll hold down the fort while you're away.”

Ryan nods and gives Ray once last kiss before leaving the office, keys in hand and sweater slung over his shoulder.

* * *

Ryan looks all over the break area of the office, inside the phone both, down narrow halls, but there is no sign of Michael. He even corners Joel for a minute to ask if he's seen him, careful not to get too close to the newly claimed alpha.

“You seen Michael anywhere?”

“Naw, why what's up?”

Ryan looks from left to right and up at the ceiling. “I think Gavin and Geoff being away has gotten to him.” Ryan admits with a sigh.

Joel tips his head to one side. “Oh?”

“He's just about as angry, if not angrier, than the time he bit Dan.”

Joel whistles and nods his head, bringing the mug Ryan had bought him to his lips. “Well I suggest you find him. We can't afford rabies shots for everyone!”

Ryan shakes his head and sighs indignantly. “Come on I'm serious here the kids a bit of a mess right now. Being away from Geoff and Gavin has really gotten to him.”

Joel sips his coffee and considers the omega for a moment. He's not exactly the best of friends with the Jersey boy, but they've hung out around the office. He certainly knew Geoff well enough. “Try the empty office in the back, the one with the couch and storage containers.”

Ryan scrunches his brows together. “Why would he back there?”

“Goeff goes back there to get away from you idiots.” Joel heckles. “Sometimes he hauls his silly omega's with him. It's quite and out of the way. He can be subtle about his scenting, unlike his stupid mates.”

Ryan gives Joel a soft “huh,” before patting his friend on the shoulder and slipping past him in the direction of the back office. He hasn't considered the room before, Geoff really had to share his trade secrets with him sometime. Him and Ray were past hiding in the prop teams storage closest, a secluded back room would be nice once and a while.

* * *

Ryan find the office with the lights off and the door closed. He can't see anything past the small door window, but carefully opens the door anyways to peek inside. The room is cold and smells like flat cherry coke with a hint of something metallic. Ryan can recognize the fain undertones of Geoff's smell in the air, it's old and stale, but it confirms his suspicions.

“The fuck you want?” Michael's voice cracks with the words, like he's holding back a few feelings he doesn't much want to admit he has. Ryan feels a pang of sympathy for the omega, remembering repressing his own feelings and how much it messed up his insides.

“Came to check on you is all. You're─”

“What? Irritable. Fuck you, I'm totally fine. Just a long day.” Michael's defensive response only serves to make Ryan close the door behind him, though he doesn't bother turning on the lights. Instead he stands with his back to the door and lets his eyes adjust to the dark room.

Michael shifts on the couch with the silence that settles around them. He stares up at Ryan standing so very still by the door, watching his wide shoulders silhouetted by the light from the hall. He looks impossibly big and Michael tugs the hood of the hoodie he wears over his head and pulls the drawstrings tight. His eyes close to block out everything else.

A few minutes later Michael feels like his world tips when his noes is hit with Ryan's oven baked bread smell. The scent his heady and heavy with alpha pheromones that lite up every sensor in Michael's brain. It was like every red submit-omega-button was hit and his body instantly relaxes against his will. So when he tenses a pitiful pained moan leaves his mouth and his body aches. Ryan sits beside him without touching, he's a ball of warmth and calming smells Michael doesn't want to give into.

“Fuck off Ryan.”

Ryan bites his lower lip and stares up at the ceiling in silent prayer as he shifts on the couch to turn towards the omega ball. In the darkness Ryan can't make out much, but he can smell Geoff's old scent on the sweater Michael wears. Ryan suspects it was left here on accident and it was likely the closest thing to the missing alpha's smell Michael could find.

“Michael.”

“What? I said fuck off Ryan.”

“Can I give you a hug?”

Michael bristles at the calm words, how they make him feel warm and want nothing more than to crawl into the alpha's arms. “I don't need a fucking hug Ryan. God. What the hell do you fucking want?”

Ryan clenches his jaw at the rawness of Michael's words and his heart thumps against his chest like a drum trying to sooth the omega. It was such a stupid idea for Geoff and Gavin to leave at the same time. Ryan wasn't sure of the circumstances, but there had to have been a better solution. Then again who would have guessed Michael of all people would feel such a loss.

“Michael I know you miss them,” Ryan touches the top of the hoodie covered head in front of him, gently letting the weight of his hand settle into the boy under it. Until he feels Michael butt up, ever so slightly, into it with a hushed murmur.

Ryan lets a rumble settle in his chest at the feeling of Michael responding, and slides a little closer to him. The sound makes Michael lift his head slowly, making sure not to knock Ryan's hand away, and peer through the tiny hole of the strung up hoodie hood. Beside him Ryan watches with a soft smile that is welcoming, like the rest of his casual posture that is nonthreatening even though he's seems so big.

The hand on his head kneads lightly against his scalp and Michael bites his lip against the swell of warm want the feeling elicits. “I don't miss them.” He scrunches his eyes closed.

“Not even a little bit?” Ryan draws his hand down the side of Michael's head and hooks a thumb in the tiny opening of the hoodie. Tugging lightly he loosens the fabric enough to slide his hand in along Michael's cheek, rubbing a thumb over the apples of his cheek.

Michael makes a soft sound of protest, but otherwise stays still. Letting the warm hand of the alpha stroke against his skin and raise heat to his face. Any desire to protest slowly melts away with each gentle touch. As does the tension in his muscles. Michael finally lets the oven baked smell muffle his sense, dull the agitated buzz, the comforting sense of submit-omega taking over.

Ryan feels before he sees Michael lean forward. He carefully lets the omega's movement slip the hoodie off his own head, as he lays himself in Ryan's lap with a broken sounding chirp like he's giving up. Ryan rubs his hand over Michael's neck soothing the sound into a soft muffled hum. He can feel Michael's fingers grip and release and grip again against his knee, almost like kneading but exaggerated.

They sit in companionable silence scenting with soft soothing chirps and alpha rumbles.

* * *

The ride home is quiet except for the song playing in the background. Ray leans his head against the passenger window with his eyes closed and hands folded in his lap. Ryan glances at his omega when he can, wishing nothing more than to scoop him up and cuddle him. Except for the nagging question at the back his head he hasn't quite asked yet.

Ray sniffs and rubs a hand over his eyes when the car comes to a sudden stop at a red light. “Dude, you trying to kill us?” He says sleepily.

Ryan huffs. “Red light, sorry did I wake you up?”

Ray shakes his head and pats his other hand on Ryan's holding the steering wheel. “Naw, it's okay we're almost home anyway.” Ray adjusts himself in his seat, sitting a little high and tugging the seat belt aside to get comfortable.

Ryan takes a slow breath as the light drags on. “So I got a question for you.” He doesn't look at Ray when the omega perks up and turns in his seat. When Ray stops his brief nervous shuffling Ryan speaks again. “It's about Michael.”

Ray scrunches his eyebrows together and purses his lips. “What about him, you said he was better after you scented.”

Ryan nods at the assessment, because it was true Michael had been a bit better after the prolonged scenting session and a late lunch. They had returned to the office to record a Things To Do, and everyone was in a lighter mood. Except Ryan hadn't been convinced it would last long.

“Don't sound too concerned for him there Ray.” Ryan teases lightly, but his omega pokes him in the side with a protest.

“I care about him tons man, but it's Michael he's a big boy who can take care of himself. He did it before Geoff came around, I'm sure he can do it now.”

Ryan nods and smiles. “Yeah, but you know how being mated can be.”

“No I don't man, we're still courting!”

Ryan nearly throws his hands up in defeat, but bats at the omega beside him with one hand instead of letting go of the wheel entirely. “You know what I mean smart ass.”

“The smartest!”

“Gosh, you're terrible, listen Ray I have an idea and I what to know if you're on board?”

Ray beams at his alpha from the passengers seat and settles back. “I'm all in, you know I wouldn't give up a chance to scheme with you!”

Ryan shakes his head but appreciates his omega's dedication. “Have you ever taken scent suppressants before?” Ryan asks, but quickly corrects himself. “Of course you haven't, you just presented. Okay, well I suggest we take some.”

Ray runs his hand through his hair and adjusts his glasses. “Wait why should we take suppressants?”

“Well I have a friend who is a nurse. I called her this afternoon to ask about omega scent withdrawals, I had heard they were a thing.” Ryan explains, pulling away from the intersection and down the road. “Omega's who get separated from their alpha mate and get emotionally imbalanced without their scent.”

“Like Burnie?”

Ryan shakes his head. “No, not quite like that. It's more like the omega gets overwhelmed by their natural emotions. Some omegas are high emotion people who react with extreme emotions, really happen, really sad but little else between. Not bipolar though rather just naturally high intensity people.”

“Or really angry?”

Ryan smiles and nods. “Or really angry. Their alpha helps regulate it. You know how you like to scent.”

“It calms me down.” Ray admits with a soft blush that creeps to his cheeks.

“It does the same for Michael, he's always in Geoff's lap or butting up against Gavin. They help regulate him. So Michael can still be extreme, but he is able to recharge by scenting Geoff and Gavin.”

Ray nods and hums his understanding.

“What do suppressants have to do with this though?” Ray asks a few seconds later.

“My nurse friend told me that sometimes her staff will wear the clothing of a patients alpha and simply hold the patient. A lot of long term care patients mates can't be in the hospital all the time. She says the smell of the their mate and the physical contact combined help the patient calm down. Since scenting isn't only about the smell, but the feeling of being held.”

Ray pulls his feet up onto the seat and wraps his arms around his knees. “You want to cuddle Michael while smelling like Geoff?” He asks, picking up on the plan.

“and Gavin,” Ryan adds glancing at his mate. “Together, you and me, we can take suppressants tonight and hit Geoff's place tomorrow. Pickup a hoodie and maybe a shirt. I'll call Geoff tonight to ask if he has anything scent heavy.”

“Then what? Ryan we can't just invite Michael over to cuddle.” Ray looks put back and a bit uncertain about the plan.

“We can invite him over to game and eat pizza or something. We can get the good stuff from the place you like.”

“You hate how greasy it is.” Ray pouts playfully and nudges his alpha's elbow.

“I do but I know you two love that shit. I can survive, I'll eat a salad on the side.” Ryan teases back and looks to his omega with a soft smile. “Does it sound like a plan?”

Ray coos beside him and reaches to run a hand over Ryan's bicep down his arm. “Yeah I think we can do that.” Ray smiles and looks out the window to hide the blush that comes to his face at the way his alpha is acting and, really if he admits it, is becoming a bit of a pack leader. Normally it was only for domestic alpha-on-alpha, but Ray guesses it now includes pseudo-alpha-omega friends in need too.

* * *

It's almost one in the morning when Ryan makes the call. Geoff answers with a chipper hello and happy laugh. “Hey Geoff, so things in the office have been a bit off while you've been gone.” Ryan admits and smiles at the groan on the other end.

“The dicks you fuckers do?” Geoff asks and Ryan can imagine him rubbing his eyes and hanging his head.

“It's Michael.”

Geoff's overly concerned and loud “what” makes Ryan wince on the other end of the call.

“He's going through some scent withdrawals.” Ryan explains the situation to a chorus of hums and groans and Ryan thinks he hears some firsts hitting something hard, but he can't be sure.

“So let me get this right. You and Ray want to cuddle my omega smelling like Gavin and I?” Geoff asks.

“Yes.”

“Your nurse friend said that works?” Geoff sounds curious and maybe a bit disbelieving.

“Yes, we just need some scent heavy clothing. Fresher the better, but it's been over a week since you've been home. Still I think the contact and the smell combined should help.”

Geoff makes a strange sound on the other end of the line, like he wants to protest but he knows better than to throw a wrench into the plan. Ryan suspects the scent withdrawals go both ways, but as an alpha Geoff is handling it far better. Ryan briefly wonders how Gavin is doing.

“Okay I have a few musky sweaters on my bed I didn't take with me. Michael likes them. I think Gavin has some stuff in his room too, just go in and take a wiff I guess.” Geoff says over the line and a sigh can be heard. “I promise we'll never do something like this again Rye.”

Ryan catches the corner of his mouth between his canines and presses his cheek to his cell. “It's okay Geoff no one knew Michael would feel this way. I don't even think he knows what is happening to him.”

Geoff breathes heavy on the other end of the line. “Take care of him Ryan, and thank you for being a great temporary pack alpha.”

Ryan swells at the praise and mentally reminds himself to do a good job and not mess up. “Thanks Geoff. Try to enjoy the rest of your trip, I promise we'll help Michael through this.”

They chat for a little while longer before hanging up. Ryan settles back in his seat at his kitchen table and swirls cold coffee around the mug in front of him. This was certainly not something he thought he'd end up doing. Being a pack alpha was more work than he ever considered, Geoff made it look so easy the way he handles all of them in that office. Not even the main six either, but the other too. Ryan is thankful tonight would be only him, Ray and Michael, he could do this. Until then he was going to get some shuteye.


	6. Smother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin feels smothered in the best way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short little thing I typed because Gavin recently said he likes having his eyes covered saying it's comforting. Well you know I can't miss a chance for something soft and cute . . . I'm totally abusing this in later chapters! >D
> 
> I was listening to [Smoother](http://youtu.be/GnkzvAXWV-0) by Daughter when I decided to write something quick before bed.
> 
> EDIT: Took down the blog for this story, anon hate really isn't my cup of tea. If anyone had intended to toss me a line you can still drop me an ask or submit any suggestions or ideas to my main blog: [Egolegume.tumblr](http://egolegume.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> I'm simply going to keep my RT/AH fandom to AO3 from now on out. Won't be posting it to tumblr anymore.

The living room of Geoff's house is dark not a light on not even the glow of the TV. The room is warm with the scent of happy omega, soft garden grass and cherry coke. On the couch Michael sits with his legs stretched out, Gavin laying nestled between his tights his head resting against his lower abdomen. Michael holds his hands over the other omega's eyes listening to the unbelievably loud purr Gavin makes. The sound vibrates around him in the darkness, it's the only sound he can hear. It gives him goosebumps, sending gentle tingles through his limbs into his chest and down through the rest of his body.

“Holy shit,” Michael murmurs, it's barely vocal mostly breath. The room feels immense and vast in the the smothering smell of their combined scents with the vibrating purr. “You're like a fucking drug.”

Gavin sinks into Michael and slowly, very gently rolls his head along his abdomen. He is floating behind Michael's hands. His world is lost and his senses are muted with the gentle fingers covering his eyes. Not even Michael's hushed words truly register. He feels immeasurably safe, loved, protected.

A soft kiss presses to his forehead, though the hands never move. Michael's lips leave a warm mark that melts over him. He can feel his purr shift in pitch, lowering with contentment. Above him, so slowly he doesn't loose the blissful feeling, the fingers over his eyes slip away. Michael's fingers card through his chest hair like warm, soothing pads that slide up and down.

Gavin feels smothered in the best way possible.

They fall asleep to gentle touches, soft lazy kisses and their heady scent.


	7. Lindsay+ : Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of all the achievement hunter boys Michael was the wildest, but much to his disappointment he was the least overbearing presence of them all. For all his fire and bite he was far to cute and rosy cheeked for Lindsay to find him anything but a pleasant irritation at his worst. She could give him credit for trying though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm on Lindsay kick right now . . . and this chapter serves as a starter "choose your own adventure" thing. Honestly, I have a few ideas that stem from this chapter. Initially this chapter wasn't being kind and going the way I wanted, then I decided to let my ideas go and write whatever. So expect a few different chapters that stem from this one. Expect lots of m/m/f and f/f and f/f/m stuff (this is marked a multi for a reason! >D)
> 
> This is becoming a true drabble fanfic! >D Thanks for reading.
> 
> Also you can totally drop me any ideas for other chapters here: [Egolegume.tumblr](http://egolegume.tumblr.com/ask)

Lindsay scrubbed a hand through her bright red hair, tossing it at the back and shaking her head violently. Her body felt stiff and achy with the need to scent, she'd been so busy editing that she hadn't noticed it creep up on her. She had even turned down barb and Adam when they had individually come to her desk. Barb had been a doll she picked up lunch for them and took time to sit down and eat with her while she worked. Adam had come around dinner placing a Tupperware contain of home cooked dinner his wife had brought them (she was sweet to both of them, Lindsay adored the couple). The office was empty this late at nigh though and Lindsay was kicking herself for not scenting either alpha. The urge hadn't been there.

A loud cursing from the adjacent office pulled her attention from her plight. Michael roared a string of profanity at his screen when Lindsay peeked out into the main area. He stood arms crossed seat pushed out far behind him with his alpha stood just a foot away ready to stop what seemed like an inevitable foot to the equipment.

"Everything okay in here?" Her voice was gentle, sweet and soft. A pleasant twitter that cut through the seething rage and harsh guttural cursing. It made Michael turn his head away from his screen and stare at her with laboured breaths that seemed to even out.

"Yeah we're fucking fine."

"Oh, we'll that is good." Which is totally was, because the room smelled wonderfully heady with cherries and iron. It was warm going down her throat with a thick slide, bottoming out in her stomach hard in the most welcome way. How either of them could be any state but fucking fine was beyond her.

"What are you still doing her Lindsay?" The question rouses her from the warm place in her head, with its alpha undertone that she can't help but answer quickly.

"Editing," her replies is on par with a chipper lithe to the single word.

"I thought I told all you kids to go home early?" Geoff sounds mildly irritated to her and Lindsay can't help the chirp she makes. It is high in pitch, lasts a mere second and makes her straighten her back as she stops herself from uttering more than the single note. She doesn't know where it came from or why, but it's sound is enough.

Geoff perks up at the sound, tilting his head curiously. It reminds her of a dog. Michael's body movement and expression are no better. He smiles knowingly across the small space between them, dipping his head forward just enough to make him look devious. She really didn't need deviant though and she smirks back at him to defuse whatever plan he has.

"Don't you dare Michael!" Her words are a warning but they're too soft and the other omega easily slips his headphones off and gets up into her space. Of all the achievement hunter boys Michael was the wildest, but much to his disappointment he was the least overbearing presence of them all. For all his fire and bite he was far to cute and rosy cheeked for Lindsay to find him anything but a pleasant irritation at his worst. She could give him credit for trying though.

"So linds what brings you to the main office?" Michael rests a hand on his hip and knocks a fist into her shoulder softly.

Lindsay crowds him back taking her slight height difference to lean in just a little and pressed chaste kiss to his noes. The gesture makes him scrunch up his face in a scowl and huff at her without giving any ground. This was the game they played since she had become an achievement hunter. They would push and poke at one another. See who could go the furthest without stepping over that unspoken line. The one Geoff had set in the dirt the day he had claimed the omega as his own. Lindsay would be lying if she said she didn't mind the line, but sometimes she wished it hadn't been drawn. She liked the other omega and she liked it when their playful scuffles would get a little handsy.

Geoff whistles behind them both and shakes his head at the pair of omegas. "Keep making that face and it'll stay that way." He teases and loops an arms over Michael's shoulder. The omega tries to shake him off a handful of times unsuccessfully before giving up. Lindsay smiles sweetly at him and steps back just a tiny bit to give them some space. As welcome as Geoff was as an alpha when he clung to his boys she always felt a bit unwelcome and to get to close was an invasion of privacy their brief intimacy seemed to warrant.

"It"s okay Geoff he's far to pretty anyway, a little noes wrinkle wouldn't hurt him!"

Geoff gaffs at the quip. "This is why we keep you around Lindsay" he ruffles the fuming Michael's hair before the omega can bust. "So you about to head out?"

Lindsay shakes her head a small smidgen of disappoint settles into her. "No I have a little bit of rendering to finish and I need to upload the file I just edited." She admits tiredly, she would love to go home and shower. Then settle in for a night of much needed alone time, even if she didn't have an alpha she had the means to satisfy herself.

"We'll don't that suck dicks." Geoff squeezes Michael around the shoulders and eyes Lindsay sympathetically. "You're welcome to sit in her with us. We're nowhere near complete our edits."

Lindsay smiles her sweet smile that Geoff knows makes barb simmer and Adam beam. "Thanks Papa Geoff!"

Michael does't stop the tiny growl at the nickname and Lindsay doesn't fail to notice either. She gives the other omega a curious look that Geoff mirrors to Michael's side, though there is something knowing in his expression. "Sorry did I say something Michael?" She asks before Geoff can intervene. Michael pinches the bridge of his noes and forcefully slips from under his alphas arms, turning back to his own work.

"No."

"Good," she doesn't add any bite to the words and smiles back at Geoff. "Where is Gavin?"

"Sleeping," Michael snips at her and points at the couch over his shoulder. Gavin is curled on the couch in a tight ball, barely contained and surrounded by every plushy in the room, as if Michael and Geoff had made a game of it and it wouldn't surprise her if they had. She stifles a soft giggle at the sight and steps over to kneel down beside Gavin's sleeping form and card a hand through his matted mess of hair. The sleeping omega doesn't stir much but he rolls slightly, knocking plushies to the floor, and seeks out her fingers in his sleep. Michael once more growls behind her, before turning his back, and Lindsay shakes her head with an eye roll. He certainly wasn't being subtle about his possessiveness.

Geoff shrugs at her, going back to his work without saying a word. It leaves the room feeling tense and Lindsay finds the familiar need to scent creeping back in around the edges, their exchange having done nothing more than distract her a moment. She rolls her shoulder with a sigh and decides to sit down beside the couch leaning against the side of it to stare at the sleeping Gavin and let his soft flowery aroma duff her senses. It was the closest to scenting she figured she was going to get tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware many people want a continuation of the "First Heat" arc and I promise I am writing it. It's being difficult though and I am finding it hard to get down, BUT I AM WORKING ON IT! I am a few pages into the next chapter of this arc, I want to get something substantial down before I post though.
> 
> I promise I will get more of that arc out soon. Forgive me for the delay and thank you all for the support.


	8. First Heat Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who said you could move Michael.” His voice hold the thread of an angry alpha, it is low and husky and Michael whimpers and spreads his pretty thighs apart displaying his cock and balls and that slick covered hole of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part would not write itself . . . but I promised I would get more out and I did. I'm not sorry either. Thank Emono for the encouragement and lovely smut fodder that got me through this.
> 
> I've also written this chapter with a stick figure "position by position" chart so I know what is what. Hope it all makes sense, trust me it works I got stick figures!

Geoff guides Michael around the couch with a firm hand to his shoulder and hip. Where he pulls Michael from his position leaned over the couch back until he stands. Gavin had long since been dragged from Michael's back, where he pressed himself and seemed to refuse to be dislodged. It had been as if hearing Geoff's words had thrown the Brit into a fit of insecurity, where he wanted nothing more than to use Michael as a shield. Which in Michael's opinion was stupid, like most everything the other omega did daily, because how could he not want what Geoff offered them. Who in their right mind turns down a chance to fuck and breed Michael-fucking-Jones?

“Go,” Geoff's voice held that alpha tone. “Get on the damn couch Gavin and let Michael up.” Which made Gavin move, albeit slower and less sure than usual. Normally the deep, unwavering tone of Geoff's alpha voice was not something neither of them could resist. Except circumstances were different and Gavin was lost in his head fretting over what this all meant.

When he followed the order Geoff turned his attention to Michael. A firm hand carded into the dazed omega's hair, strong fingers pressing into his sensitive scalp to elicit a moan. It was enough contact to pull Michael upward, with the help of a hand to his shoulder, and slip around the couch like Geoff wanted. Depositing the omega on the center cushion beside Gavin, who busied himself with lining the supplies Geoff had fetched in a neat row on the coffee table.

Lube sat beside the cock-ring, which sat beside a bottle of throat numbing spray that sat beside two towels. Beside the towels was a silk strip of fabric, all gold and green with purple speckles, that Gavin very tenderly brushed the wrinkles out of.

Geoff smiled at Gavin over Michael and directed a smooth rumbling growl in his direction. The sound snapped the omega's head towards the alpha, his eyes glistening and his mouth open on a whimper. Geoff reached a hand out to touch Gavin's chin, taking it between thumb and index finger to hold him still.

“Gavin love don't you fucking worry over this. I want you to know we want this for us. Michael wants it. I want it.”

Gavin bit his lower lip fighting the urge to close his eyes.

“Do you want this Gavin?” The question draws a nod from Gavin, his stubble rubbing against Geoff's fingers. “Let me hear you say it Gav.”

Michael sinks into the couch and listens to the exchange.

“I-I want this Geoff. I r-really do. I just. I, Geoff I'm. Oh god I'm.”

Michael winces at the stammering tone and forces himself to sit upright. Knocking aside his alpha's hand with a gentle push of his own. Which makes Geoff growl, but he lets his pretty omega get away with it. Michael block's Geoff from Gavin, turning in his seat to square off with the nervous omega. The position puts them face to face and Michael takes advantage by crowding in close and pulling Gavin into his arms in a tight hug. One hand pressing into Gavin's back, the other carding into his hair and guiding him into Michael's neck.

“Shhh Boi, gosh breath you idiot.” Michael coos soft, no heat to his teasing. “You are fucking fine, we are fucking f-fine,” Michael trips on the word when he gets another waft of scent from the source. It makes his hole twitch renewed, reminding him how neglected it has been and everything else. How much he wants Gavin, Geoff, both of them to be okay. “God you smell so good Gavin.”

The Brit chirps in the crook of Michael's neck, burying his face into the intoxicating heat-scent that coils off Michael's skin. It is in the omega's sweat, on his breath, in his clothes, everything about Michael screams heat and fuck-me. It's delicious and warm just like moments ago on the back of the couch, inside the car, at work. Gavin's coo pitches from comfort to something a little more hot.

Michael squirms against his lover. Pressing himself into Gavin's space, his body tempting out more of the pitched sound that makes his insides quiver and slick to ooze fresh from his hole.

“Ahh, f-fuck Gavin please don't be scared anymore. I need you more t-than ever. God Gavin let me have t-this heat with you.” Michael pleads into Gavin’s hair, pressing his nose and mouth against the soft birds nest of dirty blonde hair. He practically eats the flowery smell, and pants hot against Gavin’s ear. He wants this so badly, every inch of him screams for it and Michael blurrily think to himself that he hopes Gavin will give it to him the way Geoff promised; fake knot and all.

Gavin scrunches his fists into Michael's shirt low near his waist. His lips find purchase on his Boi's neck and worries at the skin just under the gland. Michael's beautiful pleading gives him confidence to pull the shirt back up and draw away from Michael long enough to tug the fabric over his head. Michael makes an obscene mewling chirp sound, Gavin had never heard before, when his pale chest is exposed his nipples peeking against the slightly cooler air of the room.

Gavin admires his boy and shivers at the sound as he pushes Michael back, forcing the omega into their alpha's lap with a breathless moan. Geoff is more than willing to compensate, watching his boy's ravish each other like they've been denied one another. It sets the heat back into his belly and an accompanying rumble in his chest that serves to make both omega's keen. Pressing jean covered crotches together in a tight grind, as Gavin blankets himself over top of Michael. Wrapping his boi up in a protective, fierce embrace with delicate kisses against Michael’s collar bone and along his neck under his upturned chin.

This is fucking amazing. Is about all Geoff can think. He is content, more than content, to watch them wreck one another. He preens to think he’ll get to help put them back together, that he is the alpha that gets to watch them fuck themselves into blissful oblivion and once they’re rung out, gasping and quivering he gets to hold them and anchor them. It’s such a pleasing thought Geoff can feel his dick thicken.

Michael rolls his head against his alpha’s thigh and sniffs in his virile scent with an open mouth gasp and bucking hips. Geoff smells like a massive alpha ready and willing to knott him. It is a thick scent that skins into Michael’s skin and sets it a flame, his body responding and turning him pink over his cheeks, down his shoulders and chest.

“Gavin, ah, fuck Gav help me get these jeans off.”

Gavin nuzzles his face into Michael’s chest and the soft dusting of hair across it. He licks and mouths at each nipple, consumed in the chirps and frustrated little omega growls.

“God damn it Gav,” Michael rolls his hips up into his boyfriend, fingers finding purchase in his boi’s hair the other hand gripping over his head at his Alpha’s thigh. Michael presses his cheek into Geoff leg and pushes Gavin’s head encouraging him to move lower.

Gavin yips at the tight grip Michael has on his hair and lets himself be force downward, his cock giving a hard throb inside his jeans. His hole clenching tightly and oozing. He forgets how much Michael’s roughness fires him up, forgets how much he likes being pushed around and manhandled into place. Or how much he knows Michael loves to do it, he can feel it in the way he holds his hair just tight enough to be demanding, but gentle enough not to hurt him.

Gavin presses a hot kiss into Michael’s stomach as he reaches Michael’s jeans and his nose is filled with the smell of Michael’s slick. Gavin opens his eyes to peer up his boyfriend's body, catching Geoff’s searing gaze. Geoff’s hand work into Michael’s hair and one grips over his neck holding Michael’s head tipped back to press against his thigh. The bulge in Geoff’s pants is large and Gavin chitters to let his Alpha know how much he like it.

“You’re such a good boy Gav,” Geoff strokes his hand over Michael’s throat. “How about you get those jeans off our bitch here and then take off your own clothes. It has to be uncomfortable baby, just look at how tight those jeans are.”

Michael tries to thrash his head and voice protest that he can’t see his Gavin, but Geoff grips a little tighter on his neck and fists his hair tightly. Forcing Michael to gasp and hold very still, his body a rigid thrumming line like a an elastic pulled taunt.

Gavin coos into Michael’s stomach, kissing the soft skin, before doing as his alpha commands. His fingers hook around the button of Michael’s jeans, pushing the metal through the fabric loop. The zipper slips down easily, worn with use. When the fabric flaps are pulled aside the feeling in the room ramps up instantly.

Michael’s boxers, his jeans, down his thighs are covered in slick. It soaks through and covers his boi’s flush skin, and the smell is blazingly hot. Gavin moans over his boyfriend, eyes blowing out until no color is left, and without thinking because there is no thinking when your mate is wetter than hell and it smells like an open invitation. Gavin presses his face down into Michael’s crotch, his mouth opening to cover the head of his boyfriends hard cock through the slick soaked boxers. It tastes like cherry pie, like salty come and Gavin moans against Michael’s cock.

Geoff growls above them both, gripping Michael’s throat just tight enough to keep him from lifting his head. In his lap Michael moans and whimpers, his eyes have tears in them and his face is flush.

“Look at what you’re doing Gav,” Geoff husks above them, making Gavin gasp and mouth harder at Michael’s cock. “You’re making him sing so pretty. He wants to watch so badly too. Should I let him?”

Michael chokes on a whimper, his fingers coming to pet at his alpha’s hand wrapped around his neck. “Alpha p-please,” he shivers from head to toe when the grip gets a little tighter.

“Shut up Michael, I didn’t ask you.” Geoff hisses above him and stares down into his wet eyes, over his parted pink lips, to his desperate fingers and their gentle caress.

Gavin pulls his mouth away from Michael’s cock and stares up at his alpha. His head is fuzzy, like he’s dancing on clouds, and his mouth tingles with Michael’s delicious taste. He isn’t sure how to answer his alpha, he isn’t quite sure what he wants. He thinks hazily about the cock-ring on the table and the smell of Michael’s slick on his skin. It makes his cock strain and he whimpers his alpha’s name desperately.

Geoff hums in reply smiling at the way his omegas seems so easily to ruin one another without even a touch. Their scents so overpowering and heady. “Shhhh, baby do you want to taste more of Michael? Do you want to lick his slick hole?”

Gavin coos and nods, pressing his cheek to Michael’s trembling stomach.

Geoff presses against Michael’s throat and begins to slip out from under him. Michael’s head thumps lightly against the couch cushion. The hand never leaves his throat though and Geoff hovers above him. “You are going to stay omega.” He says in a deep voice, pressing his mouth to Michael’s open gasping one to eat the sounds he makes. “Don’t you fucking move.” He gives Michael’s neck a quick push then releases his boy, watching as his omega seems to sink into the couch as if tethered to the cushion under him.

Gavin chittered when Geoff’s smell wormed it’s way through Michael’s heat-scent, the Alpha scooted up beside him and tugged him off the whimpering Michael. Geoff pressed against his back and tugs him upright against his chest. His alpha’s voice is husky when he whispers into his ear. “Take off his Jeans Gavvy.”

The order is simple, but Gavin keens and presses into the alpha behind him. Geoff growls and bites at his shoulder in reply, making Michael whine, and Gavin rolls his head against the alpha’s shoulder. “Do it Gavin, taken of Michael’s jeans. Omega.”

Gavin shivers and chitters and reaches shaking fingers out to slip them up along Michael’s hips. His boi chitters and lifts his hips, Gavin begins to tug the offending fabric down around Michael’s thighs. When Gavin stops pulling Michael lifts his legs out the rest of the way. Leaving Gavin with a pile of slick soaked jean in his hands.

“Now his boxers omega.” Gavin closes his eyes tight, holding back a shiver at the sight of Michael nearly naked in front of him. He’s pressed to the couch, his chest heaving with deep breaths as he stares up at the ceiling the way he was left. He obeys Geoff order beautiful and Gavin feels incredibly hot all over thinking about his boi and what must have been going through his pretty head.

“Omega obey.” Geoff rumbles against his back and Gavin is instantly struck with what must have been a mere fraction of what Michael felt. The urge to make Geoff happy compels him to reach out again, Michael’s jeans forgot in his lap, and hook his fingers around the elastic of Michael’s boxers. The slick soaked fabric peels away from Michael’s skin with filthy, sticky strips of slick. Gavin moans with every wet inch of skin exposed.

Geoff growls and his hand grips at Gavin’s stomach. “God Michael you filthy boy, look at how fucking wet you are for Gavin’s knot.”

Michael rolls his hips and whimpers, his arms thrown up over his head to grasp blindly at the cushion. His hole aches, clamping down at nothing but more warm slick at the very thought of Gavin grinding into him. “Alpha please, alpha.”

Gavin leans into Geoff with a mirror whimper to Michael’s. He holds the wet boxers between his hands and huffs lung fulls of the sweet scent into his chest. He can’t help but stare at his boi’s cock, the deep flush of the head and the dribble of come beading at the tip. He licks his lips and arches his back to press his stomach into his alpha’s hand.

“Geoff h-help me get out of these jeans please.”

His alpha presses his nose into the back of his hair and kisses the nape of his neck. “More than happy to love.” Geoff easily slips his hand down and rucks up Gavin’s shirt, locating the button to his jeans and popping it open. Gavin sighs at the release of pressure and easily lets Geoff manhandle him across his lap to tug the fabric down his legs.

His jeans are off quick Geoff wastes no time stripping his omega down. Gavin shivers and whimpers in his alpha’s lap when his boxers are tugged down around his knees. He had said jeans not boxers, but he can’t counter his alphas decision to stip him down trapping his legs together, with his cock straining between his tights. Everything inside him, all those primal omega instincts tell him to submit and be taken care of. Let Geoff run his blunt nails through the scruff of his treasure trail and slip his fingers down around his cock between the middle and index finger.

Gavin ruts up into the barely there contact and coos. The sound makes Michael roll onto his side with his face pressed into the couch cushion, huffing pitifully his body aching. Geoff growls over them both and bats at Michael’s leg. “Who said you could move Michael.” His voice hold the thread of an angry alpha, it is low and husky and Michael whimpers and spreads his pretty thighs apart displaying his cock and balls and that slick covered hole of his.

“Alpha, I’m sorry, please I need you to touch me. I need a cock so badly, Daddy my hole is so wet for you. Daddy, please give me your hard knot.” The plea seems to placate Geoff who runs a hot hand down the inside of Gavin’s thigh, while watching his other omega’s dark pink hole.

Gavin croons and sits up in Geoff’s lap, but stops short when he feels it. His own wetness leaks down onto Geoff’s leg where his cheeks press. There was no hiding how wet his mates scents have made him, the way Michael pleas only makes him leak more. Gavin wants to feel mortified that he’s soaking into his alpha’s jeans, but his body shivers and punches a moan out of him. He’s too far gone to be embarrassed by his slick, and Geoff simply smooths his other hand down his back and helps him back onto the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOPE! NOT FUCKING SORRY! >D
> 
> I know I'm a damn bloody horrible tease. Just think more chapters of smutty filth to come!
> 
> Seriously though I forgot how hard threesomes are to write, so I got out as much as I could (which sadly was a tiny bit of a struggle) and I will continue to push through it and get more FILTH TO THE MASSES!


	9. First Heat Part V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Taste me Boi, I want you to stick your tongue into me. Just like you promised. I want it Boi, please give me your tongue." Michael coaxes softly, their romp in the office flashing in his mind and the promise his Boi made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got into this chapter actually, thanks to my personal Michael / Gavin / Geoff playlist that is totally self indulgent! >D
> 
> Which you can listen to here:  
> [CLICK HERE](http://8tracks.com/strude/yes-boss-1)  
> 

Michael stares at Gavin and Geoff. He watches hazily as his alpha helps his boi back into the couch. They move awkwardly at first Gavin doesn't seem to want to leave his alpha’s lap, but Geoff whispers something into his ear and his boi lets himself be sat back down on the couch. He is so close Michael can feel the warmth from his naked leg that touch his feet, which Michael shift to tuck under his boi’s thighs.

Gavin chirps and turns pleading eyes to their alpha. “A-Alpha can I?”

Geoff tips his head with a knowing smile and slowly unbuckles his jeans. “Go ahead,” he whispers the permission and Gavin shivers before turning toward Michael.

The other omega croons and rolls his hips up to give Gavin a show. He sizzles all over, his body a livewire of need and hyped up nerves. “Michael,” Gavin murmurs the name and turns, pulling his legs up to tuck them under him. He kneels at the other end of the couch and very gently places his warm, shaking hands to Michael’s knees. The contact sears Michael’s skin, it steals his breath and stills everything.

Gavin’s fingers flex experimentally each movement sending tingling shocks through Michael. It’s the most amazing feeling, each shift and touch lights the sensation anew. Gavin is incredibly gentle though moving slowly to slide his hands mere centimeters at a time down every inch of Michael’s skin. It is so sweet Michael rewards his beautiful boy by letting his legs fall open to his hands and seeking eyes.

“Gavin you’re shaking,” Michael flutters his eyes at the other omega.

“You are two Mi-coo,” Gavin shifts on his knees and his hands slide the rest of the way down Michael’s legs to slot into the joint where leg meets groin. Gavin’s thumb presses snuggly near his groin pushing Michael into the couch.

The pressure eliciting a pleased moan from Michael. He bubbles at the way his nickname falls off Gavin’s lips, it’s awestruck and wonderful. “Then fucking come here,” Michael places surety into the suggestion, just enough to pull his omega out of his head.

Gavin lowers himself over Michael at the omegas words, when his lips touch Michael’s lower stomach it’s like a pay day. Michael whelps a beautiful please Gavin into the hum of the room and Gavin licks a hot patch into his skin. Michael’s taste fills his mouth and without anymore questions Gavin tips his head and draws down. The head of Michael’s cock easily fits into his mouth, it’s heavy and hot against his tongue. A pleasant weight that makes his eyes flutter closed and Michael yelp.

Michael's hand slaps to the top of Gavin’s head with a sudden hard grip to the hair. This was it, this was what he wanted. Michael barely manages to keep himself from bucking up into the heat of Gavin’s mouth. He knows the boy has a gag reflex, but god damn it was it amazing.

Geoff's jeans are pooled around his ankles as he stands watching and pours a stripe of lube along the length of his cock. His hand stroking over the thick length with a bitten back moan. His omega’s are perfectly slotted together, Michael’s cock surrounded by Gavin’s sweet mouth. The scent they throw off is nearly enough to pops his knot.

Gavin moans around the head of his boys cock and careful adjusts himself to wrap long fingers round the shaft; he remembers Dan once told him it’s all about the head. His ex-alpha boyfriend had been so kind to him, taught him how to take a cock just right. Just enough spit to make is slide into his mouth, fingers around the base and length, and lots of tongue. Focus on the head, repeats inside his head.

Gavin runs his tongue over the glad of the cock in his mouth, laving at the soft sensitive skin against his tongue. He can feel the beads of come from the slit against his tongue, the taste is salty but not entirely unpleasant. It is easily lapped up and mixed with his spit, half swallowed and half left to drip from his lips down the length of Michael's cock. His Boi makes the most pleasant noises under him, the hand in his hair gripping rhythmically to the shallow bob of his head and careful sucks of pressure.

Geoff grips the head of his cock hard and rolls his eyes into the back of his head. Michael has his chin pressed to his chest to watch Gavin suck his dick, breathy pants leaving his lips with every bob of Gavin's head. "God fucking damn it Michael, Daddy wants you to take his cock." Geoff drops to his knees next to the low couch, table long since shoved aside.

Michael rolls his head to the side getting a face full of his alphas cock. It is straining hard the start of his knot showing at the base which makes the young omega smile. He can't form words to reply but he opens his mouth and tips his eyes up, heavy lidded, to leer at his alpha.

"Fuck' Michael your filthy." Geoff cards fingers through his gorgeous boy's hair and easily guides him forward. Michael closes his eyes as his alpha's scent becomes central in his mind, and the head of Geoff's fat cock slides past his lips into his open mouth. It feels wonderful, so heavy on his tongue Michael instinctively draws forward without the help of his alpha's hand to the back of his neck. "Suck that alpha cock boy, fuck, take it all the way down. Taste that alpha seed." Geoff groans above his boy slowly pressing his cock into Michael plaint mouth, open and willing to take every inch.

Gavin flicks his eyes up Michael's body to watch Geoff press his impressive cock against his boi's lips. Michael welcomes the large cock and swallows it down with easy. Gavin purrs around Michael, spit dribbling past his lips slicking over the length and around his fingers. He cants his hips, arching his back to feel his cheeks spread apart and the slick leaking from him cooling at the touch of air. The feeling makes him reach a hand back between his legs, the side of his hand brushing his hanging cock making him suck a little harder, but his hand is on a mission and Gavin doesn't touch his own cock. Instead he runs a finger along the length of his perineum, it is slick covered and smooth, until he feels the ring of his anus. It is warm under his seeking finger and flexes under his tentative touch, but it gives easily as he presses against the opening. Slick oozes around his finger as it slips into himself, it sticks to his hand and Gavin pulls off Michael's cock to moan into his boi's pelvis.

Geoff growls and holds Michael's head still, his cock half in Michael's mouth, a hot spurt of come coating the omegas tongue. Michael tries to swallow down the warm liquid without gagging, his free hand pressing open fingers against Geoff's thigh; a unspoken signal not to press any further, that Geoff respects by stilling above his boy the hand in Michael's hair easing up to let him move.

"Fuck Gavin, work those fingers inside you. Michael he's so fucking wet because your cock." Geoff scratches nails along the base of Michael's neck. "How do you like that baby, getting your omega all wet for me. Do you want me to fuck his hole while he breeds your ass?"

Michael shudders and draws off Geoff's cock, licking up every drop of come and spit like he was told. "I fucking want it Daddy, I want Gavin's cock deep inside me. I need it." Michael kisses along the length of Geoff's cock, hand on his thigh now gripping to guide his alpha closer so he can butt his nose along his groin. Before turning his head to kisses at his alphas balls, mouth watering as he opens it to lick out against the taut skin.

Geoff shakes a little over Michael."You filthy bitch, god I love it when you do this."

Gavin slides a second finger into himself, his entrance squeezing the digits hard enough to make him shudder and bare down onto the intruding digits with a groan. Michael's cock twitches with interest beside his cheek. Further down Gavin can smell the new slick that leaves Michael's hole. It gives him a renewed heady feeling and his mouth itches in response. He wants to sink into that smell and wrap himself in it.

Gavin pulls his fingers out of himself and sits back on his knees. A slick covered hand reaching out to smear his scent over Michael's belly, leaving a mess through his boi's treasure trail the hair sticky and matted. Gavin watches as a wash of red creeps along his boi's thighs in response, it is an enticing sight that Gavin steals for himself. He hooks his hands under Michael's knees, tugging him up to hook them over his shoulders. It is a take charge move and gives him a wary feeling, but he tamps it down when Michael's scent fills his lungs and he can see the extent of how wet his Boi is. Slick covers his ass in a glistening layer, spreading down his thighs and over his lower back from laying in it. The couch cushion under him is wet with it and Gavin keens at the sight.

"M-Mi-coo you’re so ready already," Gavin purrs desperate sounding, he is amazed at how wet a heat-crazed omega can get.

Michael is started from his nuzzling when his legs are grabbed and raised over Gavin's shoulders. The action is so dominate it makes his hole gape and ooze, this wasn't like his usual awkward and timid Gavin, but it makes him purr deeply and forces him to draw away from Geoff. Gavin is staring down his body at him, it's the same awestruck look he got from his Boi whenever he did something unexpected and it makes him thrill a little inside.

"Taste me Boi, I want you to stick your tongue into me. Just like you promised. I want it Boi, please give me your tongue." Michael coaxes softly, their romp in the office flashing in his mind and the promise his Boi made.

Gavin presses his warm mouth just under Michael's balls at his insistence and a hot tongue licks along his perineum. Michael groans, but can't do much else to ease his Boi forward. Gavin get's a burst of cherry taste along his tongue, washing away the salty taste of come and cleaning his pallet. It is likely the best taste Gavin has ever had, it's not too sweet and just the right amount of cherry to remind him of eating a fresh picked bag of them.

Gavin moans against Michael and presses forward. His mouth opens and his tongue laves out to press against the puckered ring of muscle. Slick welcomes his insistent tongue, pooling against seal of his tongue and mouth threatening to roll down his chin.

Geoff sucks in a heaving breath gulping down the bio-weapon that is his omegas combined scent. His briefly neglected cock aches at the smell and demands to be buried into a hot omega hole. It drives him forward to ease in beside Gavin and reach under his beautiful Brit and rub a finger against the just worked hole.

Gavin pulls back with a startled chirp, the seal breaking letting slick drip from Michael's hole onto his chest and slid down in sloppy rivulets into his pubic hair and cock. Michael groans and bites at his lip as his hole feels the lack of tongue and clenches at nothingness.

"Geoff!" Gavin spreads and sits up a little higher. Heat creeping through him at his alpha's touch, his attention briefly torn away from eating out his Boi to the finger pressing against him. He whines when Geoff only circles around his hole, swirling through his slick. It is an intentional tease and he can't stop from trying to bare down, though Geoff purposefully draws away.

"You want this Gavvy?" He growls into his ear. "Want me to fuck you on my fingers?"

"Yes, yes fuck them into me." He pleads back.

Geoff husks a deep laugh and slides a finger into him. The intrusion is quick and rips a moan out of him, Michael's highs squeezing his head to either side. "Don't you fucking stop boy," his omega insistent and Gavin nods, licking out once more to press his tongue against Michael's hole. It welcomes him by opening for him to taste the sweet scent of his boy, slick oozing down his chin.

Geoff presses his other hand to the flat of Gavin's stomach and scratches at the Brit's slick covered plet. He hums his approval, and he really did approve, and opens his mouth to latch his teeth over the soft flesh of Gavin's shoulder.

The omega moans into Michael's hole, but keeps eating him.

Gavin's scent ramps up at the bite. The finger inside Gavin is joined by a second moments later, it stretches the boy deliciously. Gavin clenches and sits into the press of the digits, his body seeking out sweet pleasure that Geoff deny's him by intentionally avoiding his sweet spot.

Gavin keens his grip faltering on Michael's legs. When he loses his grip entirely a soft 'I need to put you down' is whispered.

Michael's knees unhook from Gavin's shoulders, his slick covered ass sliding down his boys chest until the top of his ass grinds against the length of Gavin's cock; that curves up against his belly.

Michael shimmies himself against the hardness and find himself laughing happily at the way his mate doesn't seem to know what to do with himself. Gavin presses onto the fingers inside him, his hands finding loose purchase against Michael's fleshy thighs to carefully lower his mate onto the couch away from his cock. Geoff eyes Michael from where his teeth still sink deep into Gavin's shoulder, the look is a mix of confusion and curiosity at the warm bubbling sound.

Gavin whines and leans into Geoff. Forcing the alpha to release his hold on his shoulder.

"What are you laughing at?" Geoff asks breathily while carefully drawing out his slick covered hand from between Gavin's cheeks. He takes the omegas weight easily as the British omega leans into him with a whimper.

Michael runs a hand through his sweat dampened hair and grins at his mates. "We're fucking ridiculous!" He gaffs and stretches. "Look at us, god, I fucking can't."

Gavin turns to nuzzle into Geoff's neck and makes a strange little titter of sound. Michael begins to sit up carefully still vibrating with small fits of laughter that make Geoff watch his omega curiously. Michael presses his hand against Gavin's lower back and hooks his chin over his shoulder, bussing his nose against Geoff's.

"Let's really fuck." He whispers warmly and kisses into the crook of Gavin's neck breathing deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T SHOOT ME! *Puts up shield at the end of the cliffhanger*
> 
> I know the end desolves a tiny bit, but I'm sort of remembering my own threesomes and they NEVER go sexy all the way through. Something always comes up and people have to shift position and all that stuff, so I decided fuck it let's be a LITTLE (real little) bit real . . . yah know.


	10. Withdrawals Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray rolls his eyes and cups hands to Michael's cheek and leans in, the action catching both the other omega and the alpha off guard. Ray presses his mouth to Michael in a chaste kiss that muffles and kills Michael's word, the other omega's hands do a fluttering dance along Ray's sides before gripping his hips.

Ray and Ryan enter the Ramsey house together and set to work finding what they need. Ray disappears from Ryan's side to the converted garage room, hollering out to Ryan with a whoop of triumph when he finds what he needs quickly. Ray had skyped Gavin that morning to bug the omega about where to find his scentiest clothing. Gavin had laughed it off, but eventually Ray explained the situation and spent a good thirty minutes calming the squawking Brit down. Ryan followed Geoff's instructions and found the hoodies on the rumpled mess of the Alpha's bed. Geoff had been in a hurry to get out when he left that he hadn't bothered tidying up his bed. Ryan didn't really care much he was thankful the hoodies were where he said they'd be and they smelled heavily of the Alpha.

The bastard must have been sleeping with these for nights before he left. Ryan thinks and takes another note for himself, leave Ray hoodies and shirts if he ever went out of town without him.

Ray drapes himself over his Alpha when Ryan comes out of the room, making a soft simpering sound when he can't find Ryan's smell. “Suppressants suck man, you don't smell like you.” Ray pouts and presses his face harder into Ryan's chest.

“Dude not even our clothes smell right. You sure did a number to make sure we aren't us.”

Ryan hugs Ray to him and scratches at the back of his head. “I know and thank you. Michael is going to really appreciate this. Geoff is very thankful too, I don't think he could trust anyone else to take care of Michael like this.”

Ray chirps and hugs his Alpha, wrapping his arms around his chest and holding on as tightly as he can. His face presses harder into Ryan's pecks and Ray's breath is hot through the fabric.

“I'm glad Geoff trusts us, you know. It's a big deal and who would have thought I'd be doing something like this. My job description needs and update.” Ray quips playfully.

Ryan smiles above his omega and preens with pride that his omega, his sweet quite Ray, was such a good sport and a trooper about this all. It was rare to have a group like theirs and rarer yet to have a mate so willing to go out of their way for their friends like this. Not every omega could share their alpha like Ray was about to tonight.

They left the Ramsey house the way they found it minus a few hoodies and a couple shirts. They'd return them later.

* * *

Michael really doesn't think much of it when he gets to Ray's, he really doesn't notice the lack of the omega's scent. The house has his smell all over the place faint bits of vanilla that float through the air wherever you go. What trips the fiery omega up is the lack of Ryan smell when the Alpha arrives with greasy pizza from the place Ray and him love. Ryan comes into the house and sets the boxes on the table, going into the kitchen to fetch a few plates and cups for pop. When he sets them down on the table Michael is able to get a good whiff of his friend.

“Uh, guys,” Michael wears a quizzical expression his eyes darting between the alpha and the the omega, his brow getting tighter and tighter with each pass between them. “The fuck is going on?”

Ray blanches at the question. He isn't sure how to answer, let alone what Michael is referring to.

“Ray?” Michael turns on his friend and points a demanding finger at the mildly panic-faced omega. “You fuckers didn't take suppressants because of what happened the other day?” There it was the suppressants, knowing what has Michael a little edgy help calm ray's nerves.

Ryan rolls his eyes up to the sky and mouths a thank you into the air. Michael was bright but thankfully he hadn't really caught on to what they were doing. So Ryan took his chance and dropped a hand on Michael's shoulder.

“We did, but don't think to much about it Michael. We just figured it was a courtesy we could do, we know how much we stink.” Ryan squeezes reassuringly and hands Michael a plate.

The omega shivers and takes the plate from Ryan. “You fuckers didn't have to do that.” he says under his breath and flips the first pizza box open. “You don't stink either, you smell like french toast together.”

“It's no big deal man.” Ray pipes up from the other side of the table, grabbing his own plate and piling a few slices onto it. He didn't want to have to get up mid match to reload.

Michael smiles down at his pizza and turns from his friends, walking into the living room and depositing himself on the couch. “Well thanks I guess. Next time don't, I feel all stupid now.”

Ryan takes a slice or two and rounds the corner to kiss Ray on the cheek and whisper encouragement into his ear. He can sense the trepidation his omega feels and he doesn't want to see it. The plan was going just fine, one little hiccup wasn't going to ruin their hard work.

“Go on and start the match. I'm going to watch while I eat.” Ryan says nudging his omega into the living room with a startled chirp. Michael laughs from where he sits and calls his friend over, shaking a controller in the air.

“Come on asshole stop macing out with your boyfriend and lets get our COD on!”

Ray protests “not macing out you dick” and flops down beside Michael, laying his head against his friends thigh and carefully placing his food on the coffee table.

* * *

Both boys laugh raucously as the fifth round ends. Michael bats at Ray controller like a cat, he was in last place having raged himself silly at the opposing team who seemed to know exactly where he was at all times. Ray had tried to cover his friend as best he could, but Michael had given up long before Ray could exact his vengeance. Eventually they ended up wrestling down between the couch and the coffee table, knees and sides of bodies knocking the table out of the way enough to give Ray the advantage.

Michael made a suspiciously Gavin-like noise when Ray flipped him onto his back, pinning the older omega down to the floor with a hoot of victory. Michael breathed heavily under his friend staring up into Ray's bright eyes and beaming smile. It felt good to hang out with Ray and Ryan, Michael hadn't known he needed the company, but now that he had it he felt amazing and silly for not suggesting it sooner.

Above him Ray began to settle down sitting back against Michael's hips and the press of his raised knees. Michael hums and bucks against Ray playfully, knocking the omega forward. Ray makes a loud chirp bracing his hands on Michael's shoulders with a half smile that quirks his lips as he mouths “you fucker”, but his expressions changes when Michael eyes the collar of his zipped up hoodie.

“Hey,” Ray tries to bat away Michael's hands when he reach for the hoodie zipper. “Michael what you doing?” He says but Michael manages to catch the zippers tiny handle and tug it down, making Ray have to grip the Jersey boy's shoulders for balance.

Under him Michael's expression goes from curious to confused in the blink of his brown eyes. “Dude are you wearing Gavin's shirt?” The question sounds more confused each word and Michael pushes himself up on his elbows. Forcing Ray to sit back and make his classic exaggerated frowning face as Michael begins to glare up at him. “Dude this is Gavin's fucking shirt isn't it?”

Ray tries to shrug like he doesn't know what Michael is talking about, but the omega between his thighs grabs a handful of fabric and sniffs deep. Ray holds himself still in wait. It was their plan after all, to cuddle and keep close to Michael while smelling his mates. The other omega was going to find out eventually.

Ryan comes back from the bathroom with his own hoodie pulled off and replaced with Geoff's, which is totally too tight, but looks fantastic on him anyways. He finds his omega straddling Michael's lap with the other omega's face pressed into his chest with a nose full of Gavin's shirt. The expression that Michael wears, at least of what Ryan can see of it, is a scrunched up mix of angry and confused, but mostly angry.

Ray on the other hand looks torn, Ryan decides, like the kid wants to card his hand through Michael's hair but also doesn't want to touch too soon. Ryan understands the caution if they spook Michael or worse make him angry (beyond the average rage) it was all over. It was a fine balancing act of letting Michael accept the strange circumstances and finding the right time to make their offer.

Michael pulls his face away from Ray's chest and glares up at the omega, his fist still gripping the fabric possessively. “The fuck are you doing wear Gavin's shit Ray?” Michael asks with a hard edge.

Ray swallows and gulps a deep breath before answering. He is careful to move slow and wraps his hand around the fist at his chest. “We thought this might help you feel better.” Ray says quietly, nearly a whisper that only Michael and him share, but Ryan is close enough now to pickup on the soft sound.

Under him Michael stiffens and his eyes go hard. “The fuck?” Ray squeezes Michael's hand and leans forward, his other hand carding into Michael's red curls ever so gently at the back of his head. Michael frowns and shivers with the dual touches and swallows a warbling grown that tries to be a chirp at the same time.

“I asked Gavin were to find this shirt, he knows I have it.” Ray whispers pressing his lips to the top of Michael's head, holding him close to his chest intentionally.

Michael simmers his insides hitching at the implications of what is happening, his thoughts narrow to the smell of grass and garden that seeps from the shirt. The urge to press closer becoming a welcome and warm sensation that Michael's mind chases on its own. His body following suit as he presses his face into the shirt with a soft murmur.

“We know you miss them,” Ray whispers into red curls and combs his fingers through soft hair the gesture seeming to be welcomed as Michael pressed into his chest and breathes in deep. Ray feels tingly and warm where the omega's noes busses against him, a deep seeded need to sooth fluttering through him. He doesn't even notice when he begins to purr. His world seems to narrow to just him and Michael for a few minutes.

Ryan very slowly approaches the pair watching Ray practically lull Michael into a complacent ball. He feels a swell of pride at the confidence his omega shows, how he holds Michael's head or the purrs rumbling deep as if he were an alpha. It gives Ryan a tingle that shivers down from head to tips of fingers and toes. He can understand why people have domestic kinks, he could watch Ray sooth for hours.

Ryan gently sits down on the couch as close to the pair as he can without disrupting them, and ever so gently runs the tips of his fingers along the span of Michael's shoulders. The omega practically moans into Ray's chest and visibly folds into the omega holding him up. Ray flutters his lashes over his eyes and looks at Ryan with a blissful, happy expression.

“You two are lovely.” Ryan says lowly to suit the hush in the room. The COD start screen quietly plays in the background, a strangely unnatural soundtrack yet befitting of them.

Ray coos at Ryan his fingers scratching at Michael's scalp with slow drags of his blunt finger tips over sensitive skin. Michael chitters back at Ray butting into Ray's chest with his nose and rolling his head into Ray's hand.

Ryan vaguely feels a pang at the momentary loss of Ray's sweet vanilla smell, when Michael's cherry scent begins to fill the room. The scent is startlingly potent with rich undertones Ryan can't quite place, they are not arousal per se rather akin to the smell of happy-omega and submission. Ryan presses his tongue to the pallet of his mouth closing his eyes as he breathes in the smell. The scent tickles the back of his throat like sharp liquor and his eyes open with a spark of resolve.

Ray gasps sweetly when Ryan slides in close to the pair seated on the floor, and reaches a large, warm hand to cup his omega's cheek tenderly. The room is a swirl of Michael's potent scent and it makes Ray's head feel delicately fuzzy, like he's being slowly dragged through the thick syrup of Michael's smell. Ryan's thumb brushes the apples of his cheek, ever so carefully tipping his head up. The gentle gesture is followed by a tender, slow kiss. Ryan's lips press to Rays in a sweet quest for permission, that Ray gives without a second though. His lips open to Ryan with a soft little puff of breath. Ryan grins against Ray's mouth and licks along his parted lips, tasting the pop he'd drunk.

Michael begins to settle in his head drawing his face away from Ray's chest when he becomes aware of the heat behind him, he doesn't have a whole lot of room to move when he tries. His head bumps into the broad chest behind him. The closed in feeling makes him growl, but the sharp breath he takes to let another growl out draws in the heavy metallic scent of─

“Daddy,” Michael lets the pet-name slip past his lips without thinking, it's breathy and lost sounding. The second he knows it's out Michael gasps, but it only serves to pull in his Alpha's smell and coil need deep in his chest. He wants to run from the smell and chase it all at once. He feels heat rush to his face, over his ears and across the back of his neck.

Ryan slowly pulls away from Ray when he hears the word, a mixed tingle hitting his belly when it registers. It doesn't surprise him that the pair share a daddy kink, it actually feels rather expected. Ryan does notice the red sliding over Michael's skin though and quickly looks to Ray. His omega wears a sweet expression, it's a soft smile with fluttering eyes that look down at the top of the flustered omega's head. Ray's fingers still scratch at Michael's scalp soothing and slow. Ryan licks his lips and rests his hand at the back of Michael's neck.

The omega whimpers at the firm touch and instinctively leans back into it. “Guys,” he whispers the word and lifts his head very slowly. Ryan keeps his hand steady and leans into Michael to press his nose into ruffled red curls.

“Shhh, Michael it's okay.” Ryan assures and kisses the side of his head, his hand sliding to the side of Michael's neck to tug the omega closer.

Michael doesn't resist the tug of the alpha's hand and leans in against Ryan's tight against his back. It feels solid along his shoulder and his eyes close as he breaths in. Geoff's scent fills his nose thick and metallic, it feels amazing and Michael whimpers squeezing his eyes tighter. He wants nothing more than to climb into Ryan and press himself to the alpha, but he knows it's not Geoff and he doesn't understand the rules of this strange game.

“Rye, what you guys doing. I don't understand this fucking game.” Michael squeezes out the question and reluctantly opens his eyes to look up at the alpha.

Ryan winces when he realizes the ass he's been, how springing this on Michael without any explanation must have been confusing (it was confusing). Ryan draws away even though Michael makes a soft sound of protest.

“We realized you were going through scent withdrawals,” Ryan begins to explain. “So I found out something we, Ray and I, could do to help you out.”

Michael frowns at Ryan. “What are you on about?”

Ryan smiles at that. “We called Geoff and Gavin, we asked to grab some of their stuff so we smell like them. Michael we want to scent you smelling like your mates, you miss them and it's affecting your mood.”

Michael hangs his head a little embarrassed to admit that it was true, he fucking missed the shit out of Geoff and Gavin. If he was honest he was a little mad that they left him alone for so long. He also wanted them back, wanted to nest down with them and smell them until he couldn't smell a thing any longer. Roll around in bed and hold onto them. It was sentimental and stupid and needy, but everything inside him craved his mates.

“I'm so bad you'd be willing to scent me huh?” Michael makes a strangled sound when Ray suddenly wraps his arms around him and hugs him tightly.

“You fucking idiot you were unbearable,” he teases and brushes his cheek to Michael's. He sniffs at the other omega's hair and nuzzles his neck like a kitten. Michael butts his head against Ray's in return. The touch reminds him of Gavin, just less jittery and not just because Ray smelled like his boyfriend.

Ryan interrupts with a soft touch to both omegas heads. “Michael are you okay with this?” He asks in the moment of clarity they have, he remembers belatedly that though he has Geoff's permission to and quote “cuddle his omega” Ryan hadn't really asked Michael himself.

Michael smile wide, up at Ryan and nods. “Yeah, I am. I can't believe you two did all this just for me. I mean this is a stretch and you two aren't even mated and you're, holy shit you're─”

Ray rolls his eyes and cups hands to Michael's cheek and leans in, the action catching both the other omega and the alpha off guard. Ray presses his mouth to Michael in a chaste kiss that muffles and kills Michael's word, the other omega's hands do a fluttering dance along Ray's sides before gripping his hips.

Ryan whistles impressed, giving his daring omega raised eyebrows and pressed straight lips. This wasn't exactly something he talked to Geoff about, not that he minded his omega kissing Michael and he suspects Geoff wouldn't care too much either. Still Ryan clears his throat.

“It's quite alright Michael,” he says though his voice sounds amused at the display. Ray chitters pulling away from the flustered omega, but Michael grips his hips tight and bites at his lips.

“Can we do a little more of that?”

Ray grins at Michael and looks to Ryan with big omega eyes. The alpha shakes his head though not to say no. He considers the two omega with a heavy heart. He wants, in a strange way, nothing more than to please the both of them. To sooth away Michael's longing and Ray's pent up energy and excitement.

“It's up to you Michael,” Ryan finally says and considers his omega with a tip of his head. “How about we get off the floor?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did a little edit from the original post of the story. I remembered I was writing this arch on my ipad and there were some edits here and there made. So I copied that version over, so a couple lines here and there are different. Otherwise it is the same story.


	11. First Heat Part VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You fucking come for your Alpha’s baby. Feel Gavin breed your filthy hole. You needy slut.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. I think this part turned out lovely, I really got into this.
> 
> I wanted to thank every reader of this story too. You guys are awesome with all the hits and kudos and comments. You are an amazing bunch of people who are encouraging and make writing this series of drabbles worth every key stroke. Thank you for your time reading this and your enjoyment. You're totally top, bangers and mash.
> 
> Once again I made myself a little playlist to listen to as I wrote. Enjoy this as you read:  
> [LISTEN HERE](http://8tracks.com/strude/cool-kids)  
> 

Michael's laughter simmers down as Geoff and Gavin rearranges all three of them and the rest of their clothing is discarded for sweet skin to skin contact. In it's place their boy is hit with another wave of heat. Since becoming Geoff's mate Michael's heat came in various stages sometimes it was hot and heavy and on those heats Geoff never got to leave the house. While sometimes it was mild, like this one, coming in ebbs and waves that got Michael warm all over and keening for his boyfriends. This wave made Michael moan softly into the cushions of the couch, his face pressed into the scent saturated fabric, his ass up presenting to his mates and his back curves in a delicate 'U'.

Behind him Gavin chittered and ran his hand over the curve of Michael's ass, fingers gripping tightly when Michael hitched his breath. Slick ran down the insides of Michael's highs, slowly spreading down to his knees. Gavin inched his fingers closer to his boys hole with a feverish look in his eyes, he had tasted that sweet slick and he wanted more. But the alpha between his legs kept Gavin from pressing his mouth over Michael hole to lick the new slick away. Instead he carefully slipped a finger into his boy, listening to the sweet coo and soft moan Michael makes as the single digit fit into him with ease.

"God Michael, I could fit three fingers at once I bet." Gavin says softly, adding a second finger and easing in a third when his boy leans back into him and presses down on the digits.

"You guys are fucking bastards. God I just want to be fucked." Michael whines, but Geoff reaches out and scratches fingers down over his omegas side leaving faint red lines that bloom hot and redder over time.

"I know baby boy, and we will, just give daddy a few minutes." Michael muffles a groan into the cushion his body going red at the assurance from his alpha and his rough touch. Geoff voice is deep and warm in Michael's ears and like a tether it holds him in place.

Not even Gavin's insistent fingers manage to break the hold Geoff's voice has on him, they only serve to push him over. Warmth covers Michael and a sweat begins to bead over his sink. Gavin moans behind him and his fingers hook, pressing into a sensitive patch of nerves, not his prostate, but the effect is still the same. Michael's cock begins to leak between his thighs, slick covering Gavin's hand as his fingers work the spot inside him.

The sensation is enough to make the omegas thighs tremble and his stomach turn on itself with a pleasant wave of sensation. Michael moans unabashedly legs spreading and his hips lowering to feel more of Gavin's fingers inside him. The movement it greeted with a dual hiss behind him and his alphas scent kicking up to overpower his own and Gavin's. Michael bites at his own tattoo covered arm his eyes falling closed with the metallic scent filling his lungs.

Gavin stares down at his cock his teeth worrying at his lower lip. Around the base of his penis the green cocking, the one in the matte black box that Geoff bought special for this moment, is secured. It is a strange heavy weight against him that makes his stomach twist with sensation. The device is thick and hard the gel inside it creating a solid fake knot. Gavin wasn't entirely sure of the process, but he suspected the gel would liquefy after they were finished and he would be able to pull out; it was like those gel heat pads that became solid has it cooled, but in reverse.

"Daddy, oh god please fuck me so good. Gavvy, Boi please fill me up. God I need you, I need something. Please, please stop teasing."

It didn't really matter how it worked as Michael began to beg with a renewed wave of heat hitting him. The hormone overload seemed to make him very vocal, his body becoming a momentary live wire of needy sensations and desires. Both Gavin and Geoff hissed as Michael's scent kicked up and made both of them respond in turn. It wasn't Michael's fault but damn was an omega heat effective.

Geoff drew away from Gavin, giving his hard cock one last stroke, a very pleased smile coming to Geoff's face. He was clearly enjoying this as much as Gavin and Michael were and it made Gavin feel better; the quiver inside him stilling with the happiness Gavin can sense from his Alpha. Geoff was so pleased with the scene playing out and Gavin felt a swell of pride that he could make his Alpha feel this good.

The alpha eased up beside Michael's head and he rested his face on the cushion beside his mate, a grin on his lips as he stared into the blacked out eyes of his omega.

"Hey there baby," Michaels teeth were sunk into the skin of his arm and he blinks at his alpha. "How about you let go of your arm and you give your alpha a kiss?" The request is hard to follow Michael finds, his teeth itch with the need to bite. The request came from his alpha though and Michael very slowly releases the skin between his teeth.

His alpha gives him a deep growl and eases a hand under his chest to help guide Michael up. When he is no longer pressed into the cushion Geoff takes Michael mouth, the kiss is instantly deep there is no playful request for permission. Geoff licks into him and runs his tongue against his itchy teeth and Michael can't help when he bites down on the invading tongue.

Geoff surges with dominance and wraps an arm around his pretty omega, pulling Michael against his chest, his other hand reaching up to grip him around the base of his neck. Geoff holds thigh enough to make Michael breakdown in shivers and go pliant against him. Their mouths never leave one another and they breath heavily through their noses. Beside them Gavin moans watching with his hand over the head of his cock squeezing the glans with a squirm.

Geoff growls as he pulls away and stares into his omegas red hot face and his pretty swollen mouth panting for his metallic scent. "That wasn't a kiss baby boy," Geoff presses with the hand around the base of Michael throat, forcing his mate to tip his head back and expose his neck. "And I should make you wait for disobeying my request," Michael moans open mouthed and needy. "But that wouldn't be fair to our Boi now would it?"

Michael shivers and shakes his head, his blown out eyes trying desperately to look his alpha straight, but Geoff’s grip doesn’t allow him to tip his head forward. Geoff doesn’t seem to want to allow him the right either, instead he sinks Michael down lowering his mate back onto the couch to kneel between Gavin and him. Michael lets himself be manhandled into place with soft chittering sounds and open mouth panting. He loves every second of Geoff’s rough touch and sheer force.

Geoff sits down on the other side of him, his grip still at the base of Michael’s neck, and hums while biting his lip. Geoff holds off gripping too tightly, he reminds himself not to hurt. Michael likes to be willingly overpowered, but unwanted force was not necessary as much as his muddled alpha brain thinks it is. Michael was not going to fight him, especially not in a moment like this.

Gavin chirps as his mates readjust themselves, his fingers drawing away from his aching cock to flutter over to his sweaty, shivering mate. Michael twitches at Gavin’s gentle touch and the Brit begins to adjust himself getting to his knees behind his boi on the couch.

“Good boy,” Geoff says from the other side of Michael and slides a hand over Michael’s shoulder, down his back to where Gavin touches the curve of Michael’s ass. “You ready Gavvy?”

Gavin swallows and trembles with a soft chirp. “Yeah, fuck he’s beautiful.” Gavin strokes his thumb over Michael’s lower back to his hip. The omega shivers and moans beautifully at the caress.

Geoff leans over Michael and kisses the top of his sweat soaked, red curls with a soft reassuring hum. “Then don’t make him wait love, fuck our baby boy Gavvy. Give him your thick knot just the way he wants it.”

Michael groans between them his hands gripping his alpha’s naked knees as he pushes up into the soft kiss and breaths in the virile smell of him. Geoff is hard his cock straining between his legs and pressed up against his stomach. Michael bites at his own tongue feeling his mouth fill with saliva. His alpha is leaned over his back and Michael uses the position to lean forward with an open mouth that he easily latches onto the head of his alpha’s cock.

Above him Geoff growls and nails sink deliciously into his ass, they pull at the squishy flesh and easy his cheeks apart. Michael can hear Gavin chitter happily and he feels a blazing heat wash over him, anticipation growing like a skittering bug inside him that won’t stop scurrying.

Michael begins to suck at his alpha’s cock happily, loving the thickness that slides over his tongue like a welcome weight. It tastes salty, but also coats his palette and fills his lungs with his alphas heavy metallic scent.

Gavin adjust behind Michael and lets out a shuddering breath as his boi’s hole leaks slick and it drips down over the head of his cock. Gavin stares in awe as he eases forward and feels the first wash of warmth as the head of his cock touches his boi’s opening. It’s nearly overwhelming, Gavin’s head swims with all their scents and he feels distant as if he’s not entirely inside his own body.

Geoff digs his nails into Michael’s skin drawing in a heavy omega-heat laced breath, his head swims he quickly becomes scent drunk and pleasure ladden. His fiery boy takes his cock like a champ, his tongue and throat working the head as Michael swallows down his length. He’s infinitely grateful Michael doesn’t have as strong a gag reflex as Gavin and that he loves his Alpha’s cock. Geoff carefully rocks his hips to press into his omega’s mouth, only ever going as fast and deep as Michael lets him; his omega presses sweaty palms over his thighs to signal when to stop or slow down.

“Damn Gavvy he’s sucking me so hard, just give him your cock.” Geoff flicks his eyes up from Michael’s ass to Gavin’s face, the British omega bites his lips so hard the skin is white where his teeth press in. The order is follow without question though, Gavin stares his Alpha in the eyes and his hips shift forward.

Gavin’s moans behind his teeth and stares his Alpha in the eyes, as his cock slides into the engulfing heat of Michael’s slicked hole. The pleasure practically rips him back into his body, his head is still swimming with Michael’s scent, but the sensation of sliding into his boi anchors him. It’s so hot Gavin begins to curve himself over Michael’s ass and his boi, his beautiful sweating and shivering boi, presses back.

Gavin feels himself nearly bottoming out inside Michael, but with a jarring realisation Gavin remembers the knot. It doesn’t go unnoticed by his boi either. Michael pulls off Geoff’s cock, his chin covered in spit and come, to moan with his cheek pressed to his Alpha’s thigh.

“Oh my god, Gavin oh fuck your knot.” Michael presses against it, grinding into his boi’s hips feeling Gavin’s stomach press to his ass. It feels amazing his body blazes with the need to have it inside. The press makes his hole twitch and grip at Gavin’s cock, every inch of it a solidness inside him. Michael’s guts tingles with sensation and his mind narrows to the single point of pleasure, his eyes instinctively falling close to imagine it. Gavin slotted deep inside him, his knot pressed against the ring of muscle up inside him brushing every nerve and sliding along his prostate.

Geoff purrs, deep all alpha, above him and releases his omegas ass to card a hand through Gavin’s sweaty hair. “You’re doing so good boy. Gavvy just listen to him, listen to your boi moaning for your knot.” Geoff’s voice is husky with pleasure. 

“Now just move love, gives him a good fucking.”

Gavin groans and presses into the hand in his hair. An overwhelming feeling beginning to ebb inside him from the pit of his stomach. His Alpha’s voice the second point of focus beyond the heat of Michael around him. He can no longer distinguish the scents in the air and his world feels surreal.

“Shhh, you can do this baby, just pull back Gavvy.” Geoff reassures with a stroke of his thumb over Gavin’s cheek. “Come on baby look at me.”

Gavin opens his eyes, realizing he had closed them, and stares into Geoff face drinking in all the happiness there. The soft assurance practically pushing the rest of the world aside. Gavin draws his hips back slowly and it is amazing he can feel every twitch Michael makes and his focus shifts from their Alpha to the way Michael bleats his name into the room.

“Gavin. Oh god Gavin yes. Fuck me, fuck me please.”

Geoff chuckles and presses his other hand into Michael’s hair, gripping the matted curls to tug him up. “Put that pathetic mouth to use baby boy.” He growls happily and grins when he feels Michael’s fingers wrap around his shaft and press against his knot. Followed by the sweet heat of his mouth over the head, lips wrapping around the glans the tip of his tongue licking at the slit.

Gavin shivers nearly pulled all the way out, he lets his eyes flick from Geoff’s face to his cock when Geoff’s own eyes stare down. Gavin chews at his lip gasping a little as he watches his cock disppear back into his boi’s slick hole, more slick bubbling around the ring of muscle.

“You’re so pretty boi just look at how wet you are.” Michael chitters around Geoff’s cock, making the alpha moan, and Gavin curiously slides a finger around the pooling slick. He feels the muscle clench and awes at the wet smear as he slides his fingers up Michael’s lower back. Then pulls his hand back down to leave pretty lines in his boi’s skin, the same as Geoff, a mark for him to admire later.

Michael clenches tight as Gavin eases out of him and startles with a sudden hard shiver as he feels his cock leak. A slow pulse of come dribbles from the tip and pools on the couch cushion. Michael is amazed at the sensation, he could come from just the slide of Gavin’s dick inside him.

“Gavin that feels so good,” Michael quivers his boi sliding back into him with a deep slow thrust, his knot pressing against him with a hard pressure. “Oh fuck Gavvy please give me more. Please.”

Gavin carefully picks up the pace at his omegas insistence, sliding out of Michael to press back in a little harder. Watching happily as his fake knot presses against Michael’s hole and the way he quivers with each press. Though, it doesn’t give and Gavin wonders how in the world he’s going to knot his precious boi.

Geoff begins to adjust his pace as well, feeling the tightness in his balls and the edge of orgasm. He’s close with his omegas lips wrapped around him and his fingers tight around his throbbing knot.

It’s Gavin’s seeking fingers, which Geoff doesn’t notice until he smells the slick and tastes it on his lips, that draw his attention to his other omega. Gavin slides his fingers, covered in Michael slick, against his lips with a tiny press. Geoff opens his mouth and lets the digit slide past and he sucks it clean before nipping at the nail and licking the pad of Gavin’s finger.

“Mmmn, what do you need love?” He asks watching Gavin fuck into Michael, even though the omega has eyes trained on him that seem to plead. He completely understands his pretty brits trepidation, this experience is very new to them and it was their first real heat together.

Gavin flutters his eyes and swallows a tiny moan. “He’s so tight Geoff,” Gavin murmurs and flicks his eyes down to look at himself sliding into Michael.

Geoff instantly knows what is wrong and smiles, scratching at Michael’s hair with a shiver. “It’s okay Gavvy, he’ll take your knot.” Geoff pets through Michael’s hair soothingly. “Won’t you baby?”

Michael pulls off Geoff’s cock with a sloppy sound and Geoff sits back a little. He presses a wet kiss to his alpha’s stomach and purrs. “All of it alpha, I want all of my boi.” Michael murmurs into Geoff’s skin, welcoming the help his alpha gives him. Geoff slides his hands along Michael’s sides and helps him up from his bent position.

The shift forces Gavin, with a startled bird-like chirp, to sit back on his knees as Michael sits up straighter bearing down on Gavin’s cock. It presses in just right that Michael moans and rolls his hips. It’s a perfect languid motion that has Gavin’s hands fluttering at Michael’s hips.

“Mi-coo,” the nickname is high and pleading. Geoff chuckles at the sight and licks his lips.

“See Gavvy he wants it. Let him have it, just fuck into him. Push your hard knot into his tight little hole.”

Gavin groans his hips rolling up to meet Michael mid circle. It presses the knot against Michael hard and Gavin gasps out as slick begins to leak around his shaft over the knot onto his pelvis. It’s warm but more than anything it eases the the knot against Michael and slides through the slick. Above him Michael groans as Geoff captures his open mouth in a harsh kiss, and Gavin feels his heart thud inside his chest. The knot slowly at first then very quickly slides inside his boi’s body, Gavin watches transfixed, but his eyes close against his will an explosion of white bursting across the closed eyelids.

Gavin ruts into Michael who welcomes to hard press by leaning back until his sweaty back presses to Gavin’s chest. Michael’s arm reaches up and back to grab at his lovers head, tugging Gavin as close to himself as he can.

“Breed me you fucking bitch, god Gavin fucking fill me up. Be my alpha, oh god.”

Gavin sinks his nails into Michael’s hips and helps press his mate against his pelvis as he feels himself come inside his boi. Hot pulse shooting out of him into the slicked warmth. His mouth opens on a moan that ends with his teeth, suddenly itchy, sinking into Michael’s shoulder. The flesh gives against his blunt teeth and it feels like perfection. Michael practically screams in front of him. Gavin can’t see, but Geoff wraps his hand around his omega’s cock and strokes Michael with a slow, tight grip until he comes over his Alpha’s fingers.

“You fucking come for your Alpha’s baby. Feel Gavin breed your filthy hole. You needy slut.” Geoff uses his other hand to grip Michael’s chin and hold his head still, leaning in to lick at his lips and bite them; they’re so swollen under his teeth.

“Fucking look at you, riding Gavin’s knot. I bet it feels so good doesn’t it baby.”

Michael cries into the bites and a hard shiver begins to wash over him. His Alpha was right though, it felt fucking amazing to have Gavin slotted inside him. He can feel the hot pulse of his cock and the come filling him. It is nowhere near the amount Geoff gives him, but it’s perfect all the same. Michael whimpers with the sensation and warm tears sting his eyes as the high begins to recede.

Geoff gently lessens his grip on Michael’s chin and releases his spent cock.

“Daddy don’t go,” Michael whispers as Geoff pulls away to stand, though he can’t bring himself to reach for Geoff. His one hand still gripping rhythmically at Gavin’s hair, pressing him into his shoulder encouraging the deep, thorough bite. His other hand is laced with Gavin’s at his hip.

Geoff hushs his omega standing beside his two lovers linked together, he places his hand to Gavin’s back and the other to Michael’s shoulder closest to the inside of the couch. “It’s okay loves, I’m not going anywhere. I just want you to lay the fuck down.” He lets his words be lite as he helps Gavin and Michael lay down on the couch.

The pair let out soft little moans as they’re guided down. Gavin snuggles into Michael’s back once they down, pressing soft kisses to the back of his lovers neck. Michael returns the soft sounds with little coos, but tears still streak his face and pool at the corners of his beautiful eyes.

Geoff hums at them as he kneels in front of the couch and puts his face to Michael’s. He kisses his nose and up to his forehead. “Shhh, we’ve got you baby. Your Alpha and your Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this Emono, your assurance that slumps happen and your encouragement totally got me hopping onto this. You are super amazing. <3 Hope all the waiting and the in between arch chapters were worth it. <3
> 
> There will definitely be one more chapter to this arch. I want to write an aftercare chapter, as I think aftercare after any sex is important. So expect one more chapter to this piece coming soon.


	12. First Heat END

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael watches between the cracks of his body and Geoff’s at the intimate display. His alpha’s hand still an encompassing weight against his back, but it eases to let him move himself enough to watch Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short aftercare chapter to finish up the First Heat arch. I mostly had [Always This Late](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gyiKO8obZ9s) by Odesza playing on repeat. As well as this playlist:
> 
> A Ryan/Dan/Ray playlist I made to listen to while I read the new chapter of **[I'd Like It Better If I Could Win At It](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1757769/chapters/5058227)**.  
>  [[LISTEN HERE](http://8tracks.com/strude/too-much)]  
> 

Michael feels raw physically, but more concerning emotionally. The fake knot Gavin wore had softened and his lover carefully eased his cock out of Michael. As if Michael would break and he suspected Gavin thought he was broken. Tears welled at the corners of his eyes and rolled to dry on his cheeks in streaks. Geoff hadn’t moved from where he sat in front of the couch, his nose pressed to Michael’s as he whispers soft comforts.

Behind him Gavin presses his face to Michael’s neck with soft kisses and fluttering fingers caressing him everywhere the omega could reach. Yet nothing seems to stop the tears. Michael wasn’t certain why they were there either only that they wouldn’t stop. It left him with a hard ache inside the pit of his stomach, like a solid rock sitting just under the edge of his ribs or like sandpaper rubbing his raw. His arms and legs felt numb and limp. His jaw ached too, the taste of his alpha dull on his tongue.

Worst of all Michael’s mind hangs on the edge of something dangerous, a peculiar thought he hadn’t had in ages scratching at the surface. _No one loves me_ , it was tiny and made no sense. The same way thinking Gavin wouldn’t come back with Geoff hadn’t made sense earlier that evening.

“Geoff I don’t feel right,” Michael’s tongue felt thick around the statement, but Geoff sit up a little and hums deep.

“What doesn’t feel right baby boy?” His alpha cards a hand through his hair, pushing the sweaty matted strands from his forehead. “Tell me baby, tell me everything that hurts.”

Michael coos letting his eyes flutter shut so he can concentrate on the warmth of Geoff’s hand. The heat was soothing in a way that seeps into his very bones.

“Tell me you love me.”

There was no hesitation, close to his lips Michael feels and hears Geoff clearly say, “I love you with everything I have baby boy. I love you so much. I love you when you’re angry. I love you when you don’t want me to. I’ll love you forever.”

The words come smooth like a practised mantra and Michael feels a hard hitch choke him before a hurt little whine forces it’s way out of him. Behind him Gavin makes a soft distressed sound and Michael feels him push himself onto his elbows.

“Michael, Michael don’t cry. Please Michael it’s okay, it’s okay. Bollocks. Michael I love you too, I love you so much. I love you.” Gavin pleads into his shoulder and kisses at the deep teeth marks he left.

Geoff rumbles beside them standing to slide his arm down under Michael and ever so slightly Gavin. He unceremoniously hauls Michael up a second later, enough to make himself a spot to sit down. Then tugs his spiralling Omega into his lap, guiding Michael to lay against his chest and sit in his lap. Beside him Gavin takes his boi’s legs to lay them over his lap and press himself to Geoff’s side.

The position is tight, each of them holding and pressing as close to one anothers naked skin as possible. Geoff is the first to begin hushing Michael rocking just slightly, one hand firmly pressed against Michael’s back flat palmed with fingers fanned out as wide as possible.

“Oh baby boy you did good today. You were beautiful with Gavin and you took everything so well. You deserve to let it all out baby, cry if you need to love. We won’t leave, Gavvy and I are here for you.” Geoff presses his lips to the side of Michael’s head and holds himself there as Michael sobs into his neck.

To Gavin it sounds horribly broken. He can see his boi taking short, frantic breaths that don’t fill his lugs and the way his swollen mouth hangs open on tiny punched out worbles. Gavin aches inside at the sight and he clenches his teeth hard. It’s Geoff’s hand squeezing his shoulder to hold him against the alpha that helps to soothe the tension.

“Michael,” Gavin whispers his name, reaching a hand up between Michael and Geoff to touch Michael’s lips softly. “I love you boi.”

Michael whimpers but manages to kiss the tip of Gavin’s offered finger. He doesn’t say anything but Gavin seems to understand clearly, and brushes the finger over the fresh tears to wipe them way. Catching a drop Gavin instinctively guides his shaky finger to his mouth and licks the salty saline from it.

Michael watches between the cracks of his body and Geoff’s at the intimate display. His alpha’s hand still an encompassing weight against his back, but it eases to let him move himself enough to watch Gavin. The tiny drop is quickly licked up, but Michael’s eyes flutter and he imagines it on his mates tongue. The smooth slide of it over Gavin’s pallette, the salty taste as it blooms in his mouth. He imagines it’s like an ocean, warm waves crashing over the coastline rolling back in over itself before Gavin swallows the tiny tear down into him.

Geoff feels Michael slump into him the weight of his omega heavy against his chest. Michael’s breathes come even and slow there are no stricken sobs. Geoff lets himself push out a soothing rumble from deep inside his chest. Enjoying the way it leaves his chest raw and how Michael’s mouth kisses at his collar bone.

Gavin rolls his tongue over the roof of his mouth and lulls his head to the side watching Michael melt. He feels a hot swell envelop his body momentarily at the sight. He knows instantly it was his doing.

“Thank you Gavvy,” Geoff whispers over Michael’s head, his cheek pressing to Michael’s curls.

Gavin chirps pressing his face into the curve of Geoff’s peck, bussing his nose against the warm skin there and breathing in his alpha’s scent. “Mmmhmn, Mi-coo are you okay?”

Michael blinks heavy eyes. “I’m tired.” He says softly.

The answers makes Geoff smile, but Gavin sits up a little to butt into Michael’s space. He taps his nose to the underside of Michael’s chin. “Are you okay?” He asks just as softly as before.

Michael’s lips curl into a lazy, half there smile. “Yes,” it’s a held back answer that has Gavin sliding his hand over Michael’s side to touch the warm spot along his ribs where Geoff had scratched Michael earlier. Michael draws in a stuttering breath. “I’m okay,” he says.

Gavin presses his fingers into the marks, laying his head on Geoff’s other shoulder. “You know we love you, right Mi-coo?”

Michael hums a soft _yes_.

“Good boys,” Geoff murmurs as the pair exchange an important aftercare moment. It makes the alpha glad to have the omega’s he does, the affection he has for their concern in one another swells inside him like a warm blanket.

* * *

They cuddle one another on the couch for a good hour. Fluttering fingers caressing and soothing scratches and aches from each others skin. Mouths licking and kissing at necks and wrists, while hushed voices reassure and repeatedly voice affirmation that they are all okay.

When Michael tells Geoff he’s back inside his head, confirms to his alpha that he is truly okay to be left alone for even a second. Geoff slides from under his omega’s and disappears to the bathroom. He returns with a washcloth, a bowl of warm water and sets both on the table.

Gavin chirps with an outstretched hand and grabby fingers. He takes the offered cloth instantly turning back to his omega with the instinct to clean and groom Michael. The other omega settles back into the couch and lets both his mates run the cloth over the sticky mess he’s become. Geoff carefully hooks Michael’s knee over his shoulder, kneeling down in front of the couch to wash under his leg and between his cheeks cleaning away dry slick from his skin.

A shower would have been more effective, they all know it, but Michael swoons with his mates loving affection. Adoring the way both of them attentively wash away come and slick from his skin. He even lets Gavin lick at his salty cheeks before he gently uses the damp cloth.

“I like it when you do that Gavvy,” Michael purrs for the first time since breaking down. “I also liked your knot you know.”

Gavin begins to giggle, almost full on laughs, hiding his face behind the cloth in his hand. He’s embarrassed outwardly it is almost an auto response, even though he too loved the experience. “Bollocks leave off you-” Gavin chirps when Geoff pinches his naked bottom and makes the Brit squirm beside Michael. “Aw Geoff no.”

Geoff chuckles between Michael’s legs and nuzzles into his mates knee. “Look at you two. Fuck I have the prettiest damn omegas on the planet.” Geoff admires his mates cleaning and teasing each other, the living room a live hum of sex, love and affection that oozes from all three of them.

Michael laughs under the watchful eyes of his mates. Reach down to scratch at Geoff’s hair and smack lovingly at Gavin’s flailing form. “God I fucking love you guys.” Michael bites his lip and blushes.

This was heat he wasn’t going to forget anytime soon. It was a heat he was going to repeat too, Michael decides to himself. He likes the way Gavin’s knot felt, even if it was fake and even if it wasn’t nearly as large as Geoff’s. This was an experience he wanted again and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also created a section where I'll be posting my playlists + track list images and links. I'll still add them to the chapters where I listen to them so I could write. I think I am also going to go back and edit the html on my other chapters and clean the code up.
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> [THE FANMIX](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2300957/chapters/5061575)  
> 


	13. Anchor Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack pulls his hand away and rests it on the back of the couch. It is so very close to Ryan that the alpha watches the limb carefully before dipping his head to lay his cheek against it. "You are a crafty fucker you know that Jack," Ryan huffs with a faux-indignant smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This arch is written for [Agent_Washington](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Washington/pseuds/Agent_Washington) because they left a comment requesting some Jack slash and I was happy to oblige. Now originally this was going to be Jack/Ryan, and **IT IS JACK/RYAN** , but it's also a threesome with _Jack/Ryan/Caiti_. I hope you enjoy this arch Agent_Washington and that I do your request justice.
> 
> This arch will have two parts and I plan to get Part II out later this weekend.
> 
> Oh and for anyone curious I went in and shortened the chapter names down to their arch title. Since some of these stories are starting to have multiple pairings. So for appearances and to avoid confusion I've made the change. Info on the archs at the end of the chapter

Ryan was use to the scent breaks Gavin and him took and Ray was mostly comfortable with it. He generally didn't complain and when Ray would fuss Ryan was more than willing to scent his omega until he was drunk and writhing under him. Which was enough to quell any ruffled feathers.

When Ray left on Rooster Teeth business for a week the casual scenting slowly became an issue. The young alpha would never deny the Achievement Hunter office omegas the privilege, he understood the need and he was well aware of his own comforting scent. However, Gavin was known to abuse it knowingly or not, and this week was no different.

The omega was particularly agitated the further into the week they got. He was short with Michael snapping at his mate in recordings and refusing to behave in-game, finding any means to throw their fiery omega over the edge. When Michael would lose it turning their arguing physical, their rough housing quickly turned from a playful scuffle into a full on omega fight. Teeth and nails replaced butting noses and tugging fingers and when Michael latched into his mates neck in a tight hold making Gavin scream, Geoff was instantly up.

The pair's alpha threw himself into the fray, forcing his fingers into Michael mouth placing pressure on his jaw until he let go. He practically hauled Michael up under his arm like a sack of potatoes, leavings Gavin to scurry out and back. Ryan was there to scoop the shaking British omega up into a tight hug.

"You two are fucking lunatics. God what has gotten into you two? All fucking week you have been at each other's throats, fucking literally now." Geoff demanded eyes darting between his omegas, but neither was willing to speak both breathing heavily. Michael with his bared teeth and Gavin with his face tucked into Ryan's neck.

Geoff groaned and ushered Michael out of the room toward the empty back office. Muttering a soft _thank you_ to Ryan as he left, leaving the other alpha to sooth Gavin until he returned.

Jack watched on remaining seated as Ryan scooped Gavin up bridal style and sat on the couch. Placing the omega in his lap, letting Gavin curl himself into Ryan's chest and press his nose into the alphas neck. They sat like that for a good ten minutes before Jack turned back to his computer and opened something to edit. His headphones half on and half off.

Gavin breathed deep soothing breaths of Ryan's smooth scent. His chest rising and falling rhythmically as the alpha curled a hand in his hair and ran a broad hand over his back. It felt so right to Gavin as his mind slowed down to process the last few minutes. He had been a total tit purposefully egging on his mate. He deserved the bite and every scratch he had, even the visually deep indents of Michael teeth along his neck red and maybe a little bloody.

The mark throbbed at the thought of them making Gavin hum pleadingly into Ryan's neck bussing his nose up under the alphas jaw for comfort. Ryan rumbled inside his chest at the feeling and held Gavin a little closer. A range of protective alpha instincts resonating in his mind, telling him to hold the omega tighter until the hurt went away.

Gavin's near constant nosing felt good against his neck, a soft insistent press under his jaw along his scent gland. It causes the gland to swell and his buttery scent to fill the space. Ryan opens to the feeling tilting his head to the side without thinking to give Gavin more room. The omega in his lap chirps happily and buries his mouth against the warm exposed skin, lips parting experimentally to literally swallow Ryan's smell.

Ryan hazily thinks the chirp is a good sign that they should stop, but his hand cards into Gavin's hair and true to his alpha instinct Ryan pushes Gavin forward. The feel of the omega’s hair between his fingers reminding him of Ray. Ryan’s heart thuds at the thought of his omega.

Gavin melts into the encouraging press and his teeth carefully graze Ryan's skin feeling the pulse of the alpha’s heartbeat against his tongue. It draws out a soft moan and Gavin finds himself turning in Ryan's lap to straddle the alpha. His mouth never leaving the smooth skin or jumping pulse between his teeth.

Ryan seems only to encourage it, helping Gavin slot himself against the the half hard bulge in his jeans. The hand on Gavin's back sliding down over the ridge of his ass. Gavin grinds down and at the same time his blunt omega teeth sink into alpha flesh in a satisfying hold.

Ryan's eyes shoot open wide a loud startled gasp leaving him. Gavin's teeth sink into his skin like hot, searing pin points of pressure and it feels wonderful. Except Ryan reminds himself of Ray, that this wasn’t him, and very breathily calls out to Jack.

The beta shucks his headphones completely off his ears, turning in his seat to take in the sight on the couch. Finally seeing what his nose smelt the entire time. Jack doesn't judge Ryan, much to the Alphas thanks, instead he stands and walks over to the couch. It takes a moment of inspection before Jack decides to sit down beside Ryan, leaving enough space between him and the alpha for Gavin.

"Hey Gavin," the Beta’s voice is deep and solid, cutting through the haze of the moment and the quiet of the dark room. The omega purrs at the sound opening his blown out eyes and releases his hold on Ryan's neck. The beta gives Gavin a soft pat on the back and a wide smile. "How about you get off Ryan’s lap and sit down between us."

At the suggestion Gavin's hazy, alpha focused world begins to crumble and he sits back in Ryan's lap with a startle chirp. The motion is so fast Ryan has to hold Gavin with both hands to his back.

"Woah there," Ryan is husky and flushed staring up into the Omega’s face with a guilty look that matches Gavin’s own. Both men pointedly choosing not to acknowledge how aroused they are. While Gavin carefully throws his legs off Ryan’s lap and sits between the Beta and Alpha.

Jack eyes the mark on Ryan’s neck with a raised eyebrow, before turning to Gavin with a whistle. “Your Mi-coo sure did a number there buddy,” Jack chuckles to lighten the tension in the room, large fingers gently moving Gavin’s shirt collar aside to inspect the reddening and slightly bloody mark. Michael had broken skin in parts where the omega’s teeth were sharper, Jack notes with a tisk. They would have to clean that soon.

Gavin squirms in place and hangs his head, arousal fizzling out in place of embarrassment, though whether at what him and Ryan had done or him and Michael no one could be certain.

"He didn’t have to bite me,” the Brit murmurs, while beside him Jack simply agrees as he tugs the omega into his side. Gavin goes willingly and presses his face inside Jack’s chest, breathing in the betas smell that is surprising just as soothing as Ryans without the arousal. They sit like that until Geoff returns, without Michael, and takes over.

* * *

“So,” Jack leans back in his seat hands stretched into the air.

“So?” Ryan scrubs his hands through his hair for the umpteenth time in the last hour. The office was empty except for him and Jack, and the kids in the side offices. Geoff had left early taking Michael and Gavin with him. They clearly had some stuff to work out, and Ryan didn't blame them. If the younger alpha had a choice he would have left too. The moment him and Gavin had shared shook a few things loose and the alpha felt a bit raw and agitated.

“Do I really have to say it Ryan?"

In all honesty Ryan wasn't sure if it needed to be voiced or not. More so if voicing it was going to help much. Without Ray the alpha didn't see too many options for relieving the omega fuelled tension he was beginning to feel. He was constantly surrounded by pretty omegas, fiery and lively, and Ray was one of them, but most importantly he was his and he was gone for a few more days. Ryan missed scenting his pretty omega, the feel of Ray pressed up against him with his mouth running over his neck. The same way Gavin had been latched to his skin.

Ryan flushes and groans.

"What I thought," Jack laughs lightly and reaches out rubbing a big hand over his friends back comfortingly. He was often glad he wasn't an alpha. Jack couldn't imagine the hormone overload it must have been to deal with their gang. Michael and Gavin were both particularly potent omegas, even Jack found their scents cloying when they got into it.

Jack did love being a beta though. The position came with its own set of biologically ingrained instinct. A series of desires to help his alpha companions and omega friends. Soothe hurt feelings, calm hyped up nerves. It was the best feeling in the world to watch as an omega settled and balanced out, or an alpha calm knowing he was safe and unthreatened.

Ryan rumbled under Jack's hand drawing the betas attention back to the way he rubbed circles into Ryan’s shoulders. The alpha looked wiped, his eyes drooping closed with each pass of Jack’s hand. A frown on his lips and a sag to his shoulders conveying the sour feelings he felt. It made Jack hum back and wheel his seat closer to his friend, turning to face him.

This wasn’t their normal interaction Ryan wasn’t the most physical of the crew. He scented almost exclusively with Ray, the pair balanced one another well and occasionally he butted up to Joel or Geoff. Most times though Ryan seemed to go it alone, gaining just as much comfort in scenting overwhelmed omegas as the omegas did in him. However, this wasn’t beyond the purview of their established friendship it was rare but they shared a few stolen moments no one knew about (which was intentional).

“Come here man,” Jack hooks his arm around Ryan’s neck and tugs forward pulling the alpha into his chest for a tight hug.

Ryan feels a momentary pang in his chest at the action, instinct telling him to be wary while Jack’s mild scent tells him it’s okay. Ryan consciously latches onto the scent markers reminding himself this was his beta, and Jack really was. He was the entire Achievement Hunter crews beta, he was the anchor so many of them forgot about, but his scent was a constant lingering musk in the air. It wasn’t as distinct as an alpha or omegas, but the smell was tingling, warm and welcoming like returning home to your parents house. A strong familiar scent you knew in your bones.

Ryan slumps into his friend his own arms reaching up from where they hang to wrap around Jack’s board chest. A constant rumble thrums inside his chest as he holds tightly.

“Wanna come over?” Jack prompts mid gent-hug. In his arms Ryan begins to chuckle, but much to Jack’s disappointment it’s not his normal warm mirth. “Ryan you okay?”

Ryan reels in the chuckle and lifts his head butting up under Jack’s chin, mussing his hair against the beta’s beard. “It’s been a week man. I don’t think you want me moping around your place.” Ryan admits sadly. “I think I should just head home to be honest.”

Jack rubs his chin over the crown of Ryan’s head. “I think the opposite man. Caiti would be happy to see you, we haven’t done anything in a while. Besides would you rather an empty house or a little company?”

The chuckle returns a little lighter this time. “My house is a little desolate,” he admits with a huff. “Never thought I’d see the day where I became a mate-sick alpha.”

“Then it’s settled you should come over tonight. Caiti and I will make dinner and you can relax.”

Ryan sighs and butts his head against Jack’s collarbone settling into a deeper, longer hug simply because he can.

* * *

Jack’s house is pleasant and warm with beta scent. The second Ryan is through the door he has an armful of Caiti, her nose bussing up against his as she rubs their cheeks together. She’s a bundle of happiness in his arms that Ryan can’t help but hug tightly running his nose over the curve of her jaw as she offers it. It feels good to be welcomed so warmly, but a tightness hangs in his chest that he doesn’t voice as he lets go of Jack’s wife.

His friend brushes past them with a wide smile on his lips and regales Caiti with the days events.

When he gets to the part about Michael and Gavin she hisses in a breath between her teeth, grimacing at the both of them a look of sympathy in her eyes.

“How’d Geoff handle it?” She asks while pulling fresh vegetables from the fridge. She was so proud of their relationship, but she also cared a great deal for the threes well being. Much like she cared for Ryan and Ray, having been ecstatic that they’d gotten their act together.

Ryan leans on his elbows, resting them on the kitchen table where he sits. “Not certain to be honest. He hurried Michael out of the room, I’m sure to scent and eventually lecture. Came back to grab Gavin an hour or so later. They left without saying too much. I’m sure they’ll work it all out tonight, I think it’s just pent up jitters.”

Caiti turns from her preparation looking over to Ryan. “He left Gavin alone after Michael bit him?”

Jack chuckles from the other side of the kitchen. “Ryan took care of Gavin, don’t worry Caiti. Geoff isn’t so cold heartened to favorite one omega over the other. He had to get them apart though, Michael was furious."

Ryan sits back in his seat. “ _We_ took care of Gavin,” he corrects with a shake of his head. “Your husband needs to learn to give himself some credit.”

Caiti smiles at Ryan knowingly. “That he does, but what do you expect from a modest beta like him.”

Ryan returns the smile and Caiti admires how it warms his features, making him look younger the stress slipping away with the curve of his lips. He was a very attractive man and she could see how Ray had fallen for him. If she wasn’t mated to the worlds best beta husband, she would have tripped over herself to see that silky smile on his lips every day.

“He could own up to the fact he helped smooth Gavin and tend to the bite. He is a good beta to us hooligans. He deserves the credit, we'd be a bunch of useless shitheads without him." Ryan teases lightly eyes flicking between Jack and Caiti. His warm smile softening even more around the edges.

The beta female perks up turning her attention immediately on her husband. A curious look in her eyes, asking without words. Jack blushes under her scrutiny, turning back to his sauce pan to stir its contents. A warm flutter going through him at the enduring praise from the young alpha. Caiti notices the warm colour in her husbands cheeks and bites her lip.

"You are still shitheads even with me," Jack quipped back and they laugh heartily.

* * *

Dinner was a lovely from-scratch spaghetti dish with fresh sauce, mixed with herbs and spices, fresh tomatoes, and meatballs. Garlic bread baked in the oven with a lite cheesy layer, crushed garlic bits, and a mixed greens salad tossed with a olive oil, herb and lemon dressing. Ryan savoured every bite and the pleasant conversation. The beta couple just the company he needed.

As the evening went on they ended in the living room. Caiti tucked into the crook of her husbands arms, pressed up against his side with her head rested on his shoulder. Her face buried into him to scent as the television played quietly in the background. While Ryan sat on the opposite side of the couch idly watching the show, but mostly lost to his own thoughts.

His eyes drifted occasionally to the pair beside him, their gentle scenting sparking a longing pang that tightens his chest uncomfortably. Reminding Ryan of how much he missed his omega, who would be home in a few days, but that didn't stop the ache he felt or the events of the day from playing inside Ryan's head like a broken reel on loop. Ryan could practically feel the heat of Gavin pressed against him and the simmer of protectiveness and lust that coiled through him at the omegas need for comfort that pushed the border of appropriate.

A broad hand over his shoulder and the softer touch of smaller fingers through the fringe of his hair startles Ryan out of his head. Both betas look at him warmly, but the alpha can read the concern in Caiti's eyes as she leans over her husband to touch his hair gently.

"You okay in there?" Caiti asks with a soft encouraging smile. "You started to growl a little bit and Always Sunny isn't that intense." Her hand slides over the side of his head to cup his cheek, her thumb brushing the apple of his cheek as heat blooms in Ryan's face at the realization of how deep in his head he had been.

"I am really sorry Caiti it has been a long day, I should go actually...it is late."

Caiti looks a little sad at that, her pretty eyes dulling and her smile slipping. Ryan bites his lip at the sight going to open his mouth to apologize when he feels Jack's thumb, clauses but warm, press against the side of his neck. Had it been anyone else Ryan would have tensed, but the room is a dull flood of welcome scent and his mind sings beta, safe, comfort.

"We think you should stay."

Ryan's chest squeezes tight and it feels too small for his lungs. "Jack man I don't know if this is such a good idea." Ryan protests tightly, but he doesn't pull away from the touch or stop watching Caiti's pretty face with its renewed soft smile.

"We are betas Ryan, this is what we do." She whispers at him. "You silly alphas and omegas always forget about us, forget we have base instincts just like you. This is what we were built for, taking care of you shitheads when you're at wits end." The shitheads is followed by a soft feminine laugh that melts into Ryan and the alpha turns in his seat just a little.

Jack pulls his hand away and rests it on the back of the couch. It is so very close to Ryan that the alpha watches the limb carefully before dipping his head to lay his cheek against it. "You are a crafty fucker you know that Jack," Ryan huffs with a faux-indignant smile.

"I know man, but you were done today. You need this and you know Caiti and I are more than willing."

Ryan's lips curl on a brief smirk. "What in the world do I say to Ray?" He asks thinking to himself. The omega was new to most dynamics and this one was a particularly well kept secret. Not many betas still engaged in a casual group management the way Jack and Caiti did, nor on the level of intimacy they were willing to go into. They took pride in their self assumed roles and both had been very subtle, but open with a lot of the Rooster Teeth staff that as a beta couple they were willing anchors, as they called it. If anyone needed help balancing themselves, if things were getting too tough and alpha or omega scenting wasn’t working, they were there to a variety of degrees for anyone willing.

Caiti scratches behind his ear. "We'll explain this one to him, who better to teach him secret beta tricks than the best pack betas on the planet. Besides we haven’t told him about us just yet, this is a perfect opportunity."

Ryan hums softly in agreeance, accepting the quickly offered help.

"It has been a while though," Ryan murmurs a few quiet seconds later.

"We know, but it's like riding a damn bike Rye, you don't exactly forget how to do it." Jack teases, turning his wrist to let the alpha butt his nose against it and brush lips over the sensitive skin.

"We'll go as fast or slow as you want to Ryan," Cait's nails trace a line down the side of his neck to the collar of his shirt following the round curve of the fabric of his chest. The sensual touch tickles and Ryan feels a uncontrolled shiver trickle over him.

"Insistent aren't you two."

"We can stop if you want Mr. Haywood." Caiti's soft voice whispers at him and Ryan opens to the press of her palm flat to his chest, letting his body language speak for him.

"I think you two worked hard for this, who am I to look a gift horse in the mouth?"

Jack chuckles warmly beside him thick fingers lacing around his shoulder again. "Get up you goof, let's take this someplace more comfortable."

Ryan laughs to himself at the playful tone and feels a little daring with the permission in the air. He sits up from where he lounges and wraps a thick arm around Caiti's waist, making the female beta giggle sweetly then laugh fully when she is pulled over her chuckling husband into Ryan's arms.

"Shall we," he smiles and laughs while getting her in his arms bridal style, enjoying the way she hooks her arms around his neck and beams at her husband.

"Cheeky one isn’t he?"

Jack shakes his head. "Come on you two let's go to the bedroom!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the fluffiness of this and part two will come soon (it has the junk you're all waiting for -- you know how much I like to tease!)
> 
> Now a little bit about my process and progress:
> 
> This story currently has no real timeline, as none of the stories are anything more than porn. As for how I write everything, I sort of sit down during the week and work on a particular arch then post when I feel I have enough. Simple as that nothing special.
> 
> Currently I have 4 archs:
> 
> * First Heat | 7 Part | Complete
>   
> 
> * Withdrawal | 2 Parts with an estimated 1-2 more parts coming.
>   
> 
> * Lindsay+ | 1 Part with an estimated 2-4 parts coming.
>   
> 
> * Anchor | 1 Part with a second coming.
> 
> I can't say for certain when I'll get the different arches complete, like I said I just sort of write what I feel like. I do hope to get more of Withdrawals out next week/weekend though. I also have another arch in the planning, inspired by a certain lets build and a particular "power bottom" comment! >D It's going to include more Lindsay like I promised so long ago.
> 
> Thanks for reading guys and thank you for the love and support. It has been amazing and you're all so sweet.


	14. Artwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLACEHOLDER IMAGE! Not an actual chapter, but here have some kitty!Ray inspired by Emono's Lad Pile story. Just a scribble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I burn my palm, then cut my finger open on the same hand this past week (halloween costumes shesh). Followed by a rather unpleasant argument that spanned a good two days between myself and my parents over some financial and college shit. So basically I got nothing written this week, my inspirations has been thoroughly ripped from me. I want to apologies for that so I quickly scribbled a placeholder image (and funny enough first thing I've drawn in a year, lost my tablet pen for that long and I found it the other day!) Wanted to let you know what was up and all that jazz.
> 
> Super happy thank you to Emono for writing another two amazing chapters that cheered me up a little while I bumble through unpleasant life shit. <3 Much thanks for that ray of sunshine. Again sorry no actual chapter, if this week goes less chaotic and pear shaped I'll definitely get real content up this week. Cross my fingers.

Out of practice gosh. *makes sounds and runs off*


	15. Lindsay+ : Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It feels like the perfect way to end the night, with her lungs filled with Geoff's metallic scent and the hints of his omega and his firm hand against her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First apologies for the sudden hiatus the last two week. Unforeseen issues cropped up that needed handling. Here is a short update as a sorry for not keeping my promises.
> 
> To explain I had some real life stuff to deal with, but I also did a impromptu bed room switch with my brother. So the last three days and about 40hrs of cleaning, moving stuff and general house keeping later I've switched spaces with my brother. I needed the space of his room for my new project, which means expect a shameless Lets Play channel plug in a few weeks. YUPPERS my new project is a group Lets Play channel I'm running with a bunch of friends of mine!
> 
> Anyway, I do plan to get back into this story too. I really am sorry for disappearing on your guys. I haven't had much time to write, but I haven't abandoned this story. NOPE NOPE NOPE. You guys are way to amazing to do that.
> 
> I want to write a doppelganger!omegaverse story too. Would you guys be interested in something like that?
> 
> Okay onto the story and enough to this rambling note

She coos, she doesn't usually coo, but the hand in her hair is so gentle as it slides through her hair. It doesn't tug at the strands, it rubs behind her ear and along the back of her neck. It feels wonderfully sweet and she feels herself smile as the fuzziness of sleep gradually flutters away with each caress. The soft voice that accompanies the fingers eases her completely out of her dozing.

"Linds, love you awake?" The voice is distinctly male and accented perfectly. She easily recognizes Gavin's enduring lithe and coos in reply her nose bussing up against something in front of her.

Her eyes shoot open when she realizes she isn't on the floor anymore. She is on the couch with Gavin, sitting pressed up against his side with her head on his shoulder, her face tucked into the crook of his neck. Her nose is pink from rubbing against his stubble. He smells wonderful though and her head feels clear. She shifts against him the hand kneading at his chest flattening to serve as her leverage point. She pushes up off him and eyes the omega curiously.

"How'd I end up here?" She asks straight up, but smiles at the content look on Gavin's face.

"Couldn't leave you sleeping on the fucking floor."

Michael stands hovering above them with his arms crossed, but he looks far less irritated then before she fell asleep. He pointedly doesn't look at her or Gavin, his line of sight locked just off to the side, but he eventually slides his pretty eyes to them with an indignant huff. As if it were so much work to stare at the stupidly sweet, sleepy pair.

"Well aren't you sweet." Lindsay slowly reaching out a tingly hand, half asleep from laying on it, and touches Michael's elbow softly. Rubbing her thumb along the red skin she knows is irritated from being leaned against while Michael edits.

"Yeah, yeah. God you're as annoying as he is. Why do you have to be so damn--"

"Cute!" Gavin chirps at his omega mate and his fingers fall from Lindsay's hair down along her back. Lindsay wiggles into the touch, her own fingers touching Michael stilling and hooking over the crook of his elbow to give a tiny encouraging tug. Gavin's flower smell heightens when Michael eyes the pair of them and let's himself be unceremoniously drags down to them. He practically flops in between them his back to Lindsay and his face ridiculously smoothed into Gavin's chest. Michael huffs at the both of him letting himself be manhandle until Lindsay is comfortably curved around his back trapped between him and the couch arm, her face bussing into the hair at the base of his neck.

"Yeah fucking cute."

Lindsay murmurs content. "How late is it?" She wonders not really knowing when she dozed off or for how long. It was pretty late when she came into the room to find them, around 11pm if she remembered correctly.

"Around 1:30am or so. Shit finished rendering about thirty minutes ago. Geoff just left to check out the rest of the office, see who he can order to leave. Then we're headed home."

Lindsay nods into Michael's back and sniffs at his sweet cherry coke scent, mixing in with Gavin's nearly overpowering flowery smell. It pumps out of the other omega like an endless syrup as if Michael mere presence is enough to get him worked up. Lindsay smiles at that loving the combined smell, letting it surround her like a blanket of comforting omega. She briefly wonders if her own fresh printed paper smell is as good, barb loved it reminding her of cracking a new book.

Geoff came back to the room a few minutes later and shoved a hand into both his omega's hair ruffling them with the curt order to get their stupid dicks up and out to the damn car. Which they reluctantly follow, drawing slowly their tangled pile, from Lindsay, to stand batting at one another ineffectively while snagging their bags off the floor beside their desks. Leaving the room is a process too, but they eventually get out the door and she can hear them down the hall. All the while Geoff remains in the office with her slowly gathering his things before stopping and leaving his bag on his seat.

Lindsay stood from the couch with a stretch, hands held high above her head in a taut line with a soft little groan. Geoff watches her with a considering look on his face, examining her carefully as if looking for some sign Lindsay can't identify let alone give. It is brief look though, nothing that overstays its welcome, as if he is satisfied with the sign Lindsay wasn't sure he was looking for.

"Geoff?" Lindsay says his name in a quiet, but calm voice.

Geoff hums at the female omega and stretches a hand casually through his hair in a disarming gesture to make him less encompassing. It works and Lindsay easily steps up to the alpha with a soft sleepy smile, still a bit hazy from the other omega boys scent.

"This is going to be damn fucking presumptuous of me."

Lindsay giggles at the phrasing. "Been hanging out with Ryan have you?" She teases and the alpha grins at her a giving a tiny shake of his head.

"He's been chattering non stop today, so yeah too much Ryan I'm picking up his bad habit of big fancy words."

"Consider this omega impressed boss!" She quips back easily.

"Guess I should use them more often, huh!"

Lindsay nods and a tiny yarn escapes her, that Geoff seems to quickly notices. He watcher her lips part and before she closes her eyes Lindsay see the peculiar look in the alphas eyes. When she opens her eyes and rubs the tiny tears there, from the yawn, Geoff is a tiny bit closer and looking far more bashful...Lindsay can't quite believe it.

"Geoff is something wrong?" She doesn't let the surprise into her voice instead letting it lithe into curiosity.

The alpha's sighs and take a deep breath before he speaks. "I noticed you came in here Lindsay and this is going to be a bit forward, bare with me, but I wanted to ask if you came in to scent? You know I'm just asking as the resident pack alpha of the achievement hunter office."

Lindsay gives the alpha a happy, pleased smile and nods at him. "Yeah I did come in to scent with you, but you were busy and I know how your boys are. Michael doesn't exactly share well!" The last is a little sad sounding and Geoff can't identify exactly why, but tucks it away for later.

A guilty feeling quickly settles in place though and the alpha scratches at th back of his neck and tips his eyes to the ceiling for a quick moment. "I'm really sorry for that linds, I should have paid more attention when you came into the office before."

The omega is quick to interrupt. "No Geoff, goodness it's okay boss. I know you're busy, you can't possibly scent every ome--"

"But I can Lindsay and I'm sorry I didn't pay attention. You're a great girl, least demanding achievement hunter of them all, and that includes your old desk buddy. I was, well there is no excuse."

Lindsay covers her soft smile with her hand and steps up into the alpha, pressing her forehead gently to his shoulder. No other contact is made for a few finite seconds. Geoff hums beside her his apology cut short, but no less effective in making Lindsay feel cared about and appreciated. The sound rumbles through his chest into her and makes her feel soft and safe. A hand eventually presses comfortingly to her back, high along her shoulder blades. It feels like the perfect way to end the night, with her lungs filled with Geoff's metallic scent and the hints of his omega and his firm hand against her back.

"Thank you boss." She murmurs into his shoulder and busses her nose against him. "You let those silly omega's of yours the cuddles were lovely."

Geoff rubs a tiny circle into her back and inhales Lindsay's unique and lovely paper and ink scent like the inside of a new game and it's instructional booklet. She really was an amazing girl, the toughest omega in the office if anyone were to ask. Even his fiery Michael was no match for the emotional rock and stable force Lindsay was in their group. Geoff didn't tell her that enough.

"Lindsay would you want to come over tonight. My spare room is ready for a guest, we can stay up even later, we don't need to come in tomorrow and I'll make my famous breakfast in the morning." The offer is said sweetly and carefully and Lindsay hangs on every work letting the offer skin into her fuzzy head and settle for a few moments. When it finally clicks she coos and grins against Geoff's shoulder.

"I would like that boss." She says as she pulls her head off his shoulder and grins up at him. She really did appreciate the offer as it didn't come often and she really did want the company. Hours in the office with them was one thing, spending a little free time in the pack alphas home was another. It recharged the batteries, made them all feel better, it was why Geoff often held BBQ-pool parties to help their crazy team refresh.

"Want a ride?" Geoff asks with a hand gently carding through her long red hair, it was a bit forward but Lindsay is okay with the careful calculated touch. It was an alpha thing, Barb and Adam did the same thing when she was like this. As if touching an omegas hair was soothing to the alpha.

"You don't mind if I ride with you?"

Geoff shakes his head and steps away from her to grab his bag. "Wouldn't have offered if I did love. Grabs your stuff I'll wait for you."

Lindsay disappears into the side office to snatch up her bag, noticing that Michael had obviously finished her project for her. He saved it, put it in the right folder and had shutdown her computer. There was a neon green sticky note on her monitor that read: "finished your shit girl. Mogar's got your back!" With a tiny drawing of a dick that made her smile and tuck the note into her purse as she swung it over her shoulder the flicked off the office light.

Her and Geoff left the office side by side appearing in the parking lot to find Michael and Gavin pressed to the side of Geoff's car locked at the mouth. Michael had his hands fisted in the brit's shirt using the leverage to press the other omega hard into the car. Lindsay was the first to whistle and without missing a beat hopped up beside the omegas and press herself along Michael's back like a horrible tease. "Don't you two look pretty," she coos into his ear and Michael, too Geoff surprise, croons at her instead of growling.

"You fuckers couldn't wait till we got home huh?" Geoff slides past the puppy pile of omegas and open the drivers side door with a shake of his head.

Gavin sputters and babbles nonsense at all three of them. Trying to explain that they were just kissing and they weren't trying to start anything. But Michael shuts him up with a hand over his mouth and a husky whisper in his ear. Lindsay draws herself away and gives Michael plush side a soft pinch as she pulls open the passenger door and slips inside.

"Shotgun!" Titters from the front seat and both boys echo a soft "hey!" Before slipping into the back seat, all arms and legs and soft gripping. It is a task and a half to get going, but eventually with some heated alpha orders both boys settle and they pull away from the rooster teeth office at nearly 2am.


	16. Anchor Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan’s eyes tear up with the lack of air and he gasps in sputters when Jack pulls out. Semen and spit dripping down his chin to his chest and against his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few months, shit has gone down, but I got an itch and I hope everyone can forgive me for being such a shit author. I'll try to get more for everything else out over the holidays, I can't promise but I will damn well try. <3
> 
> You can thank the added ending of Ten Little Roosters Episode 7 with Ryan kissing the lion head . . . made me think of hybrid Jack and Ryan and this happened.

Caiti’s fingers dig into Ryan’s hair, gripping a handful of his dirty blonde mop to hold his head steady just above her stomach. Ryan was sprawled between the beta females legs, his chest pressed to her groin and head hovering above her stomach.

When they’d entered the room Ryan had playfully tossed Caiti to the bed as she shrieked with laughter and struggled to right herself in the mass of blankets. Ryan crawled into the bed alongside her and pinned her flailing limbs to the mattress as he leaned over her and gently pressed a kiss to the nearest patch of open skin.

Ryan’s mouth was warm against Caiti’s collar where her shirt slipped enough to expose skin. The touch was welcomed with a dulling of her laughter to a soft titter that slowly morphed into a an encouraging hum. Caiti tilted her head to give Ryan room to roam, his stubble scratchy compared to the poofy softness of her husbands full beard. Though, no less welcome even if the texture was different Caiti loved the feeling of it against her skin. It filled her head with comforting thoughts of masculinity, protection and power. Everything she instinctively loved in a male partner and Ryan was most certainly all those things. He even sported an enduring soft side, like her joy filled husband, and she loved that about the Achievement Hunter men.

“Ah, right there Ryan,” Caiti murmured as the alpha nipped at her jumping pulse, sharp teeth catching delicate skin and sending shivers through the beta and a tingle straight to her groin. Her hips rolling forward under Ryan to press up against him, not enough to do much but enough to encourage Ryan to slide lower until he could push her shirt up away from the plane of her stomach.

Ryan growls, a deep rumble in his chest when he goes to kiss along Caiti’s stomach and her fingers lace into his hair and grip, tugging his head up to look at her over the curves of her body. She smiles at him with a flash of teeth before her eyes dart up over his head. When he tries to move she holds tighter, drawing out another deep growl. Ryan keeps his nails from digging into her sides where he holds the beta female.

* * *

Behind them Jack closed the bedroom door and leaned against the dresser watching his wife and friend wrestle on his bed. They’re a struggling pair of limbs for a short few seconds before Ryan, true to his nature, presses into the sweet spot along his wife’s neck with kisses and nips. His alpha instincts driving his friend to find just the place to kick up his wifes hormones and turn her on.

When Caiti stops Ryan dead in his exploration Jack takes his queue, pushing off the dresser to take the few steps over to the bed. His knees hit the mattress and his hands lower to grip Ryan’s calves. The touch instantly makes the alpha tense, the growl deepening to something threatening and territorial. Both Jack and Caiti grin at one another over their friend knowing full well the sound is instinctive rather than an intentional sound to ward them off.

“Shhh, it’s okay Ryan,” Caiti says sliding her other hand under Ryan’s upturned chin, following the line of his jaw until she can feel the swollen node along his neck.

Ryan’s jaw clenches and his eyes fall closed letting his imagination fill in the gaps as Caiti touches along his neck. Her fingers are soft like Ray’s and press against the node in his neck hard enough draw out Ryan’s breath as soft gasp. It feels good the pressure releasing a rush of hormones into his system, attempting to contradict the instinctive need to maintain his dominance in the situation. Even still Ryan can’t ignore Jack behind him. The beta male a large presence that Ryan’s brain wants to think is another alpha, even though Jack’s scent is dull and soft against his palate telling him he wasn’t a threat.

“Caiti, Jack.” Ryan finds himself whispering their names between breaths, pupils blow out wide and round.

Caiti loosens her grip in Ryan’s hair, hand never leaveing his head. Instead she presses her palm to the crown of his head until Ryan’s lowers it to her stomach and his cheek is presses against her skin. “What do you need Ryan?” She asks above him.

Behind him Ryan can feel Jack loosen his grip but his fingers gently flutter around his calves.

Ryan slides a hand along Caiti’s side with his eyes closed, fingers memorizing the texture of her shirt as his muddled mind digests Caiti’s question. His body feels warm, but an itch curling under the surface from missing Ray, their shared intimacy, Ray’s soft touches, idle scenting and kisses. Ryan takes a deep breath, a mix of Caiti’s mild scent with Jack’s filling his lungs, and releases it with a tremble of his shoulders and a nearly inaudible airy shutter of breath.

He knows what he needs and when Jack shifts on the bed crowding close to Ryan’s side, the silence long enough to concern the beta male. Caiti showing her own concern by removing her hand from his head to stroke along the back of his neck.

“Rye?” Jack says his name softly.

Ryan nuzzles into Caiti’s bare stomach. “It’s been a long week you two and I miss Ray more than I should.” Ryan laughs lightly, it sounds a bit broken and needy, and both Beta’s coo in unison.

“Don’t say that Ryan. It is only right you miss Ray, he is your mate.” Caiti murmurs.

Ryan smiles and thanks her with a kiss over her belly button. “I guess you’re right, and because of that I feel bad about this. I need you both to promise you’ll explain this to him for me, it’s complicated but I need this right now. I feel like I itch without Ray and I crave touch,” Ryan slides Caiti’s shirt up exposing the curve of her bra and his tongue, hot and wet, licks a line up her stomach to the edge of the material.

Caiti murmurs a soft, “we promise to explain everything Ryan.” As he licks her skin.

“Thank you,” Ryan smiles against her skin and begins to help pull Caiti’s shirt up over her head, tossing the material off to the floor. Beside him Jack mirrors Ryan by pulling Ryan’s shirt up slipping the fabric over his head.

“So how do you want to do this Ryan?” Jack eases gently, his eyes roaming over the expanse of Ryan’s bare back the curve of his spine from his position blanketed over his wife. His fingers trace the edge of Ryan’s shoulder blades.

Ryan laughs and hides his face from Jack along the curve of Caiti’s chest, color washing over his skin, the back of his neck turning a deep red. There was no elegant way of saying it, but the request had to be made and this was what Ryan knew he needed. “I want to suck you off Jack,” he admits and his head gets light with the request in the air. He’s been wanting to take Ray’s smooth omega cock in his mouth for ages, just the thought of it pressed between his lips, along his tongue and brushing his sharp teeth sets a roiling fire in his gut.

Jack smiles down at Ryan and Caiti scratches her nails over the deep red along the back of Ryan’s neck.

“Anything else Rye,” Jack asks, Ryan can feel how close the beta male is to him. Jack’s lips touch his naked shoulders, the touch cool compared to the blush creeping along his skin. It wasn’t that he was entirely embarrassed at what he was asking for, but it did make him feel a little awkward with thoughts of Ray ever present.

“Can Caiti,” Ryan nervously laughs and Caiti shushes him, ruffling his hair to defuse the nervous tension.

“I’ll help you out there Ryan don’t you worry. It’ll be the least I can do while I watch Jack fuck your throat.”

Ryan chokes on a moan, his stomach lurching. Caiti could read him well, she was a good beta anchor knowing just what he needed, and no surprise after how many times all three of them fell into bed together. Before Ray, Ryan spent many heats with the beta pair, and they had always taken such good care of him. Caiti especially knew just what set the Alpha male off, where to bite, when to step in and take control and she always knew just what to say.

* * *

Jack sat at the end of the bed, knees bracketing Ryan, a big warm hand cupping the back of Ryan’s neck as he knelt in front of Jack. Behind him Caiti pressed her nakedness to Ryan, soft breasts pressed to his back, her arms laced around his waist. She carded her fingers through the soft trail of fur leading down to Ryan’s cock, his length hard with arousal and hanging between his thighs.

“God damn it Ryan you look good down there,” Jack huffed fingers tracing along Ryan’s upturned chin and along the node on his neck.

The Alpha moaned barely able to keep eye contact, but refusing to look away even though Jack’s cock was right there in front of him, thick and swollen laying against the curve of Jack’s hip. Ryan shivered under the encouraging press of Jack’s fingers.

“Fuck my mouth Jack, please,” Ryan licked his lips, wetting the skin. He could smell Jack’s scent, the arousal of the beta driving his senses wild.

“Then come here Alpha,” Jack’s fingers turned from a caress to a solid grip on his chin and Ryan moaned leaning forward the way Jack dictated. His stomach bottoming out at the dominant tone, so simple but firm in a way that had Ryan hooked. His mouth fell open, hands coming up to brace himself against Jack’s knees.

“Good boy, good Alpha you open that mouth for me. Show me those pretty teeth of yours.” Jack vibrated with a lusty, heady feeling, watching Ryan obey beautifully while hovering above his cock. He could see it in the way Ryan panted that it was just as good for him.

Caiti was all too pleased with the scene as well, her body getting hot and sweat sticking between her and Ryan. The Alpha taking her weight as he leaned forward and Caiti continued to press against his back. Her fingers playing at the base of his cock, wrapping around the rough base of his shaft where his knot was beginning to swell. She squeezed the hot flesh to hear Ryan groan, body giving a tiny buck at the sudden pressure.

“She doing good Alpha,” Jack pressed a thumb against Ryan’s teeth, opening his mouth and lowly growling when Ryan licked out over the salty finger openly moaning in satisfaction at the warm taste. “She is isn’t she, do you want a little more?”

Ryan blurrily blinks up at the beta, softly humming a “huh?” in question to Jack’s offer. The Beta grins sliding his finger from Ryan’s mouth, rubbing spit over his lips.

“Do you want Caiti to do a little more. Do you want her to stroke that hard Alpha cock of yours,” Jack grabs his cock with his other hand, holding the swollen flesh poised for the Alpha. “Pop your pretty knot and milk it?”

Ryan pants breathily, pushing the curve of his bare ass against Caiti’s pelvis. The Beta female returning the sure gesture, rolling his hips into the Alpha.

“Or,” Jack guides Ryan forward the head of his cock finally brushing along the Alpha’s swollen lips, smearing pre-come over the Alpha’s parted lips. “Do you want to be filled, want to feel her fingers curl inside you?”

Ryan moans, his head swimming with each offer, heat swelling and enveloping him in a hot wash. “Oh god, Jack, Caiti I . . . I . . . “ Ryan closes his mouth over the head of Jack’s cock to taste the salty come, and feel the hot smooth skin against his tongue that he laps over the gland greedily. Before he pulls back enough to speak. “Yes, please Caiti fuck my ass with your fingers.”

Caiti sets her teeth against Ryan’s neck, along the hairline, getting him to yip like a puppy. “Okay Alpha, I’ll fuck your pretty hole just like you want. But first you give our Beta some attention, open that filthy mouth and take my husband’s cock.”

Jack grins down at Caiti, shimmering with each filthy word and presses his cock against Ryan’s mouth. The Alpha opening willingly at the insistent press until Jack can slide in past Ryan’s sharp alpha teeth and rub along his tongue. When he does Ryan closes his eyes and begins to suck, lips sealing around the flesh.

The feeling is the best thing in the world, Ryan thinks to himself, thick cock pressing past his lips against his tongue forcing the agile muscle down. Spit gathering in his mouth until it dribbles past the seal of lips, down over his chin in filthy wet rivlets. The slide of Jack cock makes sloppy wet sounds, a soft background noise to Jack’s labored breathing as his pace picks up and he pressed further into Ryan’s willing mouth. The head of Jack’s cock brushing the roof of his mouth near the back of his throat.

Caiti coo’s praise into Ryan’s ear, “you’re such a good Alpha. I bet you suck your omega’s cock just as eagerly.” Ryan nearly chokes at the implication. He hadn’t sucked Ray’s dick yet, he sure as hell wanted to, but he hadn’t gotten the chance. The choking only makes Jack moan above the Alpha, strong beta hands grabbing at the back of Ryan’s head so suddenly he doesn’t have time to protest as Jack spills along the back of his throat. The thick, heavy salty taste coats his mouth as Jack pulls out of him. White semen dripping over his lips, mixed with excess spit.

Ryan’s eyes tear up with the lack of air and he gasps in sputters when Jack pulls out. Semen and spit dripping down his chin to his chest and against his lap. He gulps desperate lung fulls of air, trying to swallow Jack’s come. Caiti gently rubs her hands up and down his back, encouraging his breaths though her voice sounds like it holds a tiny bit of laughter.

When Ryan settles she gentle takes his chin between her fingers and turns his head toward her. The warm, loving look in her eyes settles Ryan’s startled nerves. “You still want me to finger you Alpha?” She asks, it’s not quite timid, but it appeals to Ryan’s alpha instincts. Request, permission, consent it all feels good and right to him.

“Please, I still want it.” He manages to say his voice gravelly.


	17. Anchor Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan feels heat under his skin that radiates throughout his body, Jack come sliding down his throat with each hard swallow.

Caiti is very gentle, her soft fingers brushing away tears, spit and come from Ryan’s face. She coos soothingly into his ear, the edge of her finger under his chin easing his mouth closed. “Swallow,” she instructs and cups her hand over his throat, the swell of his adam’s apple bobbing under the warm press.

Ryan feels heat under his skin that radiates throughout his body, Jack come sliding down his throat with each hard swallow. It’s salty, bitter and thick on his tongue and hard to keep down even with Caiti’s encouragement. She grins and presses a kiss to his cheek when he does manage to keep everything down. Even Jack beams down at him, strong fingers reaching out to cup that back of his neck and like his Omega, Ryan melts under the sure touches.

It is like a dam is broken, Ryan breath comes a little quicker and his head begins to dip chin pressing to Caiti’s hand on this throat. His chest is suddenly tight as if his ribs are clenching his lungs, and he can’t quite breathe.

Caiti bites her lip and busses her nose against Ryan’s temple. “Shhh, it’s okay Alpha you’re alright.” She whispers, hand sliding down his neck to his chest and presses. “You’re a good Alpha Ryan, breath for me.” She coaxes softly and begins to breath herself, the sound of air sliding past her lips close to Ryan’s ear catches the Alpha’s attention.

Ryan gulps at first, a suck of air that hits his chest hard and makes him cough, but Caiti simply breaths evenly near his ear and slowly Ryan matches the pace. Air sliding past his lips into his chest, the muscles easing and releasing the tension he feels. Like a trigger Ryan begins to blink, vision blurry up at Jack.

The beta males jaw clenches and Jack leans over sliding his arm under Ryan’s to ease the man off the floor. “Alpha,” Jack helps Ryan up, guiding him to straddle his thighs on the edge of the bed. “How you doing Ryan, you sure you’re okay. What do you need?” Jack asks, a hand pressed to the small of Ryan’s back the Alpha in his lap curling into him and pressing his face to Jack’s neck.

“Oh god, Jack, fucking miss that stupid omega of mine. I, you guys smell so good and I...I…”

Caiti bites at the side of Ryan’s hip. “I know what you asked for Ryan, just say the word and you can have it Alpha.”

Ryan groans into Jack’s neck, the beta male smiling over Ryan’s reddening shoulder at his wife. “You’re a tease,” he scratches at Ryan’s hair, pressing the Alpha into his neck.

“I am, but he needs a distraction from his omega. He misses his pretty little mate so much,” She runs her hand over the curve of Ryan’s ass, fingers teasing the cleft. “Or do you want to think of him Alpha?”

Ryan shivers in Jack’s lap, his head is simmering with a hot buzz, and he can’t help but cant his hips and present his ass for the beta female. The thought of thinking about Ray at this moment gives him a swelling, hot-cold feeling that starts in his stomach as a flutter and bursts over him. His mouth opening to tongue at Jack’s neck and moan wantingly into his flushed skin. If Ryan was even partially honest he wanted desperately to think about Ray, he missed his omega so very much, the bite Gavin left on his neck throbbing dully with his racing heartbeat.

 _God this is that stupid brits fault. Fuck I feel like a needy teenager._ Ryan thinks to himself, but continues to mouth at Jack’s neck the beta’s cock twitching between them though staying flaccid. Ryan doesn’t mind his jaw can’t take another round just yet.

Caiti bites her lip, but the grin spreads across her mouth and she presses a experiemental dry finger to Ryan’s hole. “Is that so? Do you want to imagine your pretty Ray sliding into you?”

Ryan’s hole flutters under Caiti’s touch and the beta female suppresses a breathy moan of her own. She watches the dark skin pucker at her insistence and when she feels the tension in the alpha ease away she begins to stand.

“Good boy,” she murmurs. “Think of your omega Ryan, imagine him behind you blushing and worked up. God he would be a sight,” Caiti lets her hand slide across Ryan’s back as she steps around him and Jack to the bedside table. Inside the drawer she retrieves the lube, gloves and quickly returns.

“He really would be Rye,” Jack swallows a groan as Ryan’s sharp teeth graze his swollen scent gland, the node under his skin pumping out a fresh mouthful of dull scent and hormones. The taste is unidentifiable, like a mixed bag of savory spice against Ryan’s tongue. “Ah, he’d be so, oh Rye f-fuck, he’d be so gentle Rye.”

Ryan rips at the skin under Jack’s ear, breath huffing hot. The snap of a rubber glove catches both men by surprise. Jack blinking off a buzzed haze and Ryan presenting himself even more, a soft nervous laugh leaving him.

“Oh god Caiti,” Ryan hides his face against Jack’s shoulder, he can almost sense the woman behind him moving. The touch of a slicked finger still makes him gasp loudly and chase the startled sound with another laugh.

“Don’t worry Alpha I’ve got you, just pretend this,” Caiti presses against Ryan’s hole the ring of muscle giving just a little. “Is a smooth omega cock,” Caiti rubs a soft circle over Ryan’s hole, gentle and slow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T KNOW WHAT I AM DOING ANYMORE. I JUST FEEL LIKE WRITING PORN. I'M GIVING YOU THIS IN INCREMENTS AS THEY COME.  
> FORGIVE ME.  
> OR NOT.  
> WHATEVER I DON'T FUCKING CARE! >D
> 
> No seriously I am just in a mood and this is happening however I damn well please! I think I'm just feel a little bit happy even though I feel stressed all at the same time. Gosh life is just strange sometimes. W/E PORN RIGHT!?!?!?!?
> 
> No but seriously I can't think for long periods of time to get out long chapters or anything. So I'm just going to post however it feels right and hopefully you guys don't mind the short bursts of porn-tasticness and whatever the hell else comes out. It'll all morph into a solid chapter eventually! >D Maybe I'll edit this mess together. Who knows.
> 
> Thanks for reading though. So many <3's for all you lovely people putting up with this mess.


End file.
